


Les Dragons Sacrés

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys' Love, Dragons, Fantasy, Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Les Dragons Sacrés règnent sur le monde paisiblement. Mais Hangeng, le Dragon Rouge, convoite le doux royaume de Lélio, gouverné par le Dragon Blanc.





	1. la chute

            Lélio était en feu.

 

Le royaume le plus étendu du continent des Dragons vivait sa deuxième guerre d’invasion en cinq ans. On l’appelait la Menace du Nord, car l’instigateur des combats était le Gardien de la presqu’île de Fire, qui se trouvait au nord de Lélio : le Dragon Rouge, d’une taille colossale et d’un pouvoir destructeur sans égal. Le continent des Dragons était divisé en six régions, chacune gouvernée par un Dragon Sacré. D’ordinaire paisibles, ces créatures gigantesques et immortelles veillaient sur les habitants du monde, garantissant la paix et la prospérité. Lélio était un royaume vaste, avec beaucoup de richesses, car il était sous la protection du Dragon Blanc, doux et sage, très proche des humains qu’il aimait beaucoup. De tous les Dragons, il était celui qui prenait le plus souvent sa forme humaine pour se fondre dans la nature. Connu sous le nom d’Heechul, il utilisait ses dons pour aider son peuple et ne se contentait pas de se cacher dans une grotte, à moitié endormi, attendant que les choses se passent. Mais Lélio était aussi très convoité par son voisin du nord, et Hangeng le Dragon Rouge était plus connu par ses accès de colère que par les bienfaits apportés à sa terre. Il se savait puissant et aimait le montrer, et le comportement trop humain de son voisin le mettait dans une rage folle à chaque fois qu’il y pensait. Il estimait qu’Heechul passait plus de temps à séduire son peuple en empruntant leur langage plutôt qu’à exercer ses pouvoirs de Dragon Sacré.

           

Il y eut une première grande bataille à la capitale du royaume de Lélio. Le Dragon Rouge, sûr de ses forces et ne faisant pas confiance dans les guerriers de sa propre région, partit seul sur le château de son adversaire à grandes envolées. On disait que l’on pouvait entendre de loin le battement de ses immenses ailes écarlates qui sonnait comme un coup de tonnerre. Il s’était jeté sur la ville, tel un oiseau de proie, crachant ses flammes les plus terribles sur les maisons environnantes. Peut-être avait-il oublié qu’Heechul était lui aussi bel et bien un dragon et qu’il l’avait senti venir. Rapidement, il avait mis son peuple à l’abri dans les cavernes sous la falaise où avait été construit le château, et il était prêt à cueillir Hangeng avec fermeté. D’une apparence de jeune homme fin, presque fragile, il devenait en l’espace de quelques secondes un grand dragon blanc et majestueux, aussi rapide et léger que le vent. Dans un grondement qui résonna dans toute la vallée, il se jeta sur son adversaire, toutes griffes dehors. Le combat fratricide meurtrit la terre, détruisit des villages et des forêts, et bien que plus imposant, le Dragon Rouge peinait à avoir le dessus sur le Dragon Blanc. Ce-dernier n’avait pas sa force destructrice, mais il pouvait générer un champ magnétique suffisamment puissant pour perturber les sens de son adversaire pour un temps limité. En réalité, Heechul gagnait du temps.

 

            Il savait que lui seul ne pouvait pas repousser le dragon belliqueux, et contrairement à lui, il avait une réelle confiance dans les populations qui vivaient sur ses terres. Les humains n’étaient pas les seuls à occuper le territoire protégé par les Dragons Sacrés. Les forêts étaient une véritable maison pour le peuple des Petits, des êtres d’à peine un mètre de haut qui excellaient dans la fabrication de bijoux, d’ornements, d’armures et d’armes, car ils maîtrisaient la forge comme personne et utilisaient des métaux dont eux seul connaissaient l’existence. Heechul savait qu’ils avaient le pouvoir de fabriquer une lance capable de percer les écailles d’un dragon, et cela était nécessaire dans la lutte contre le terrible Dragon Rouge. Si ce genre d’arme avait peu de chance de le tuer, elle pourrait au moins le faire repartir d’où il venait. Le Dragon Blanc avait chargé Leeteuk, le Gouverneur de Lélio, d’aller demander de l’aide aux Petits vivant dans les forêts de l’ouest, avant même que l’ennemi ne soit arrivé. Les habitants du royaume ne pouvaient qu’assister impuissants aux échanges impressionnants entre les deux dragons. Les coups de pattes pouvaient percer les montagnes ; leurs griffes étaient aussi acérées que des lances ; leurs crocs tranchaient comme des lames de rasoir. Leurs queues fouettaient l’air avec autant de violence qu’un orage et leurs coups d’ailes faisaient s’allonger les arbres. Aucun mortel n’était de taille à lutter contre les gardiens célestes. Le Dragon Blanc luttait de toutes ses forces pour maintenir le combat dans les airs, mais le Dragon Rouge parvenait sans peine à lui asséner un coup de patte violent dans le flanc, le faisant tomber lourdement. Le sol tremblait à chaque fois, intensifiant l’inquiétude des civils prostrés dans leurs cavernes.

 

            Le peuple des Petits arriva juste à temps avec ses lances, et ses arcs-lance permettant de donner un élan suffisamment puissant pour percer les écailles d’un dragon. Cinq cent Petits formaient l’armée du dernier espoir, menée par leur Roi ainsi que le Gouverneur Leeteuk qui s’inquiétait de l’état de Sa Majesté le Dragon Blanc. La vision des lances en métal noir pointées sur lui attisa la fureur du Dragon Rouge, comme si elle n’avait aucune limite, comme si, in fine, elle était capable d’être son arme pour détruire le monde. Le rugissement du dragon était sûrement audible dans les quatre coins du globe.

— Vous êtes ridicules ! gronda-t-il avec une voix semblant sortir des entrailles de la terre.

 

Un nouveau coup de patte écrasa la mâchoire du Dragon Blanc, le faisant de nouveau s’écraser au sol, et celui-ci poussa un cri strident, un jet de flammes sortant de sa gueule pour frapper de plein fouet son adversaire. Hangeng se posa sur le sol, accusant le coup, et se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. Son jet, lui, allait être dévastateur et se dirigeait sur les Petits. Heechul se redressa de toute sa majesté, ses écailles blanches luisant à la lumière des flammes, et il jeta un nouveau champ magnétique qui créa un bouclier, protégeant les Petits du feu destructeur. Le Dragon Rouge gronda encore et donna un coup de queue dans les yeux du Dragon Blanc, l’aveuglant pour quelques minutes.

— Tirez ! ordonna le Roi des Petits.

 

Simultanément, cinquante arcs-lance tirèrent leurs jets avec une précision chirurgicale, tandis que le Dragon Rouge cracha une nouvelle vague de feu meurtrière. Mais les Petits ne furent pas protégés cette fois par le champ magnétique du Dragon Blanc. Les lances passèrent au travers les flammes à la surprise du dragon qui ne les évita pas. La moitié se ficha dans son poitrail, d’autres percèrent ses ailes, et un hurlement aigu s’échappa de sa gueule. Heechul retrouva ses esprits et se jeta sur les Petits, trop tard, faisant barrage avec son corps capable de supporter ces flammes. La moitié de la petite armée fut sauvée de justesse alors qu’Hangeng prenait son élan pour s’envoler loin de ceux qui étaient capable de le blesser.

— Maudits parasites ! cria-t-il une dernière fois avant de repartir chez lui dans un vol maladif, preuve que ses blessures étaient sérieuses.

 

Le calme revint sur Lélio, et le Dragon Blanc resta prostré à même le sol, les Petits touts tremblants entre ses pattes. La ville était en feu, la forêt en partie ravagée, et les corps de ses sujets jonchaient le sol, carbonisés. La créature ne bougea pas, dans une position majestueuse et triste, et un râle de tristesse vint inonder le royaume. Leeteuk se précipita sur lui, inquiet.

— Vous n’êtes pas blessé ?

— Non, répondit Heechul d’une voix à la fois profonde et douce. Mais Lélio est en deuil et je n’ai pas pu la sauver.

 

Ils n’avaient plus qu’à se reconstruire, la ville fut rebâtie, les Petits, endeuillés, rentrèrent chez eux, et la vie pouvait reprendre son cours. Mais Heechul savait que le Dragon Rouge reviendrait réclamer vengeance.

 

            Lélio était en feu. Cinq ans après la première tentative du Dragon Rouge, il était revenu alors que la capitale était à peine guérie de ses blessures. Il convoitait ce royaume, et cette fois-ci, il voulait se venger de son échec précédent. Le Dragon Blanc n’était pas dupe, il fit chercher les arcs-lance, seule arme humaine capable de faire reculer un dragon. Leeteuk repartit dans les immenses forêts des Petits comme cinq ans auparavant. Les habitants étaient cachés dans les sous-sols du château, on avait caché les denrées de premières nécessités, et Heechul était prêt à accueillir Hangeng comme la dernière fois. Le Dragon Blanc siffla, menaçant, lorsqu’il vit la silhouette du Dragon Rouge. Celui-ci tomba en piquet vers lui, signalant le début des hostilités. Les mêmes réactions sismiques secouaient la terre de Lélio, comme la dernière fois, les claquements des mâchoires remplies de crocs acérés, les fouets vifs des queues, les vrombissements des ailes… un combat entre deux dragons ressemblait à la fin du monde. Le ciel était noir de nuages, tonnant de colère lui aussi. La chaleur était étouffante, résultat de leurs échanges enflammés. Ils n’étaient plus que deux bêtes se disputant un territoire. Tantôt le Dragon Rouge attrapa son ennemi par son long cou, tantôt le Dragon Blanc répliquait d’un coup de pattes, il était bien difficile de déterminer qui avait le dessus. Heechul utilisa son champ magnétique pour expulser Hangeng de la zone de combat, celui-ci l’avait prédit et il s’écarta, mais pas suffisamment loin pour que son adversaire n’aie le temps de souffler. Le Dragon Blanc se recroquevilla contre un pan de la falaise, il était sous le château, trop près de la zone où son peuple se cachait. Il aperçut Leeteuk au sommet et il s’envola pour le rejoindre. Ce-dernier était pâle, apeuré, désolé, et Heechul comprit que les Petits ne s’étaient pas déplacés.

— Ils ont jugé qu’ils avaient subi trop de pertes, expliqua Leeteuk d’une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vent. Le Roi ne veut plus faire subir cela à son peuple. Je lui ai bien dit que cela serait pire sans eux, que le Dragon Rouge prendrait possession de leurs terres, mais ils n’ont rien voulu savoir. Mon Roi, je suis désolé. Que peut-on faire ?

— Je comprends ses réticences, je vais me charger moi-même de repousser Hangeng, répondit le Dragon Blanc avant de se jeter sur son ennemi qui avait eu la patience de les laisser parler.

— Les parasites sont restés terrés dans leurs trous ? se moqua-t-il.

— Tu es un meurtrier, et tu vas payer le sang que tu as fait couler, gronda Heechul en lui crachant un jet de flammes d’une puissance phénoménale.

— Tu me fatigues avec tes leçons de morale !

 

Ils se rentrèrent dedans, toutes griffes dehors, s’agrippant l’un à l’autre comme à une proie. Un coup de tonnerre, des cris métalliques, des vagues de feu s’échappant de tous côtés… le duel était un véritable chaos.

— Ne pense pas que ta puissance est égale à la mienne ! hurla le Dragon Rouge en donnant un coup de patte sur la colonne vertébrale d’Heechul.

 

La chute fut vertigineuse, et un cratère se forma autour du corps du Dragon Blanc, sonné. Il n’eut pas le temps de se relever que le Dragon Rouge tomba violemment sur lui, l’écrasant de tout son poids, lui qui était plus grand et plus lourd encore. Les rugissements ne cessèrent de raisonner dans la vallée et Hangeng s’acharnait sur Heechul, qui ne pouvait pas se lever. Des coups de patte, des coups de crocs, des coups de queues, partout sur son corps blanc qui ne resta pas immaculé longtemps sous les yeux effarés de Leeteuk. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’entendre les plaintes de douleur du Seigneur de Lélio. Enfin, le Dragon Rouge arrêta, et rugit férocement au nez du Dragon Blanc. Il n’était que violence et rage, une bête sauvage et indomptable. Heechul émit une dernière plainte rauque avant d’ouvrir grand la gueule et un rayon doré en sortit, venant transpercer l’épaule de son assaillant. A son tour de geindre de douleur, battant des ailes pour reculer. Le Dragon Blanc siffla, menaçant, comme s’il était prêt à attaquer de nouveau, mais il restait allongé tandis que le Dragon Rouge s’éloignait, repartant, comme la dernière fois, au nord.

— Majesté ! s’écriait Leeteuk qui peinait à descendre dans le cratère pour rejoindre Heechul.

 

Il entendait ses gémissements, tel une bête blessée et paralysée. Peu à peu, le Dragon Blanc prit forme humaine, il faiblissait à vue d’œil. Heechul n’était plus qu’un jeune homme qui tremblait de tout son corps, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il hoquetait sous la douleur, regardant Leeteuk avec effroi et innocence, comme un enfant. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, de son nez, et même de ses oreilles.

— Majesté, répéta doucement le Gouverneur en s’agenouillant à ses côtés, n’osant pas le toucher. Je vais faire venir un médecin, tout ira bien.

— Il reviendra, murmura Heechul qui se calmait progressivement.

— On sera là pour l’accueillir.

— Protège les civils.

— Majesté ?

 

Heechul était complètement brisé de l’intérieur et il paraissait bien faible. Il perdit connaissance et au bout de quelques minutes on le ramena au château sur une civière. Dans l’esprit de Leeteuk, l’idée de ne pas le voir se réveiller était une absurdité. Le Dragon Blanc avait accompagné son père, son grand-père, ses aïeuls avant lui, en tant que souverains humains du royaume de Lélio, fidèles serviteurs du Dragon Sacré. Pourtant, Heechul n’avait plus rien d’un dragon, maigre, pâle, comme un malade prêt à mourir. Les coups portés par le Dragon Rouge avaient-ils été si violents qu’ils avaient été capables de mettre en morceaux l’ossature épaisse d’un congénère ? C’était la première fois qu’un médecin examinait un dragon, même sous sa forme humaine. Et il confirma ce que Leeteuk craignait, plus des trois quarts du squelette d’Heechul était brisé, et qu’il n’était encore en vie que parce qu’il n’était pas humain. Cette révélation choquante était un coup dur pour Lélio : les arcs-lance profondément cachés chez les forêts des Petits et le Dragon Blanc peu susceptible de se remettre debout de sitôt, la prochaine attaque du Dragon Rouge allait signer la défaite du royaume et l’annexion à Fire.

 

            En tant que Gouverneur de Lélio, c’était à Leeteuk de décider de ce qu’il advenait de faire en cas de nouvelle attaque du Dragon Rouge. Ils n’avaient aucune arme capable de l’atteindre et les Petits refusèrent encore de se confronter à lui malgré le chagrin qu’avait apporté la nouvelle de l’état du Dragon Blanc. Leur refus était encore plus catégorique, car s’opposer à Hangeng était du suicide, personne ne serait là pour les protéger de sa fureur. Avec difficulté, Leeteuk comprit qu’ils avaient raison. La défaite était totale avant même que le Dragon Rouge ne revienne. Il cacha tout de même les habitants de la capitale dans les cavernes, et à contrecœur, il attendit seul et bien en vue sur la plage, à des centaines de mètres de la falaise où demeurait le château. Il tenait son épée avec fermeté, s’efforçant de ne pas trembler lorsqu’il aperçut le dragon. Il le vit se poser devant lui, faisant trembler le sol à ses pieds.

— Où est-il ? gronda le Dragon Rouge dont de la fumée s’échappa de la bouche.

— Je me présente à vous, puissant Dragon Sacré, récita Leeteuk en lui tendant son épée. Je vous offre ma soumission sans condition.

— Je n’en ai que faire, reprit la bête. Où est-il, ce traître à son sang ?

— Il ne viendra pas.

— Il a fui ? demanda-t-il d’un air moqueur.

— Non, votre Majesté. Les blessures que vous lui avez infligées étaient trop importantes, répondit le Gouverneur, cachant son regard derrière le fourreau de son épée.

— C’est impossible, humain. Il n’est pas mort.

— Non en effet, mais il est incapable de se mesurer à vous à présent.

 

Le Dragon Rouge parut sceptique et il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Leeteuk.

— Montre-moi.

 

Le cœur douloureux, Leeteuk fit signe à un garde caché derrière des rochers. Les minutes passèrent et on apporta le corps inconscient d’Heechul sur la plage, le déposant avec délicatesse sous les yeux du Dragon Rouge.

— Ainsi j’ai réussi à te briser, murmura-t-il d’une voix étonnamment calme bien que toujours rocailleuse.

 

Il avança une patte vers lui et le prit entre ses griffes sous le regard inquiet de Leeteuk et des deux gardes. Le corps d’Heechul ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé, et il ne broncha pas lorsque le Dragon Rouge l’examina.

— Tu ne ressembles plus à rien dans cet état. Cela veut dire que j’ai gagné, que ça te plaise ou pas.

 

La sensation de voir un dragon sourire était dérangeante, on pouvait voir toutes ses dents. Il semblait prêt à avaler Heechul comme un poisson juste pêché. Mais au lieu de ça, il se laissa entourer d’une aura dorée, et à la surprise des vaincus, sa taille diminua rapidement pour prendre forme humaine. Un homme aux larges épaules et au costume écarlate, semblable à s’y méprendre aux écailles du Dragon Rouge, apparut sous leurs yeux, tenant Heechul entre ses bras. Ses yeux noirs emprunts d’un air victorieux se posèrent sur Leeteuk qui tomba à genoux sur le sable.

— Le royaume de Lélio est à moi, dit-il simplement. Je suis le Roi de Fire et de Lélio, soumettez-vous à moi, humains.

 

Leeteuk était trop habitué à l’apparence humaine d’Heechul, qui était à la fois bon en tant qu’homme et en tant que dragon, il n’aurait jamais voulu associer une image humaine à une créature aussi cruelle que le Dragon Rouge. Pourtant le jeune homme qu’il voyait n’était pas si différent d’Heechul. En dehors de son aura particulière, il ressemblait à n’importe quel homme. Un homme qui n’hésitait pas à massacrer des innocents pour démontrer sa force. Hangeng déposa Heechul sur la civière et ordonna qu’on le ramène.

— Je vais reconstruire ce royaume, ce château, et lui il aura une place de choix dans ce nouveau décor, déclara-t-il.

— Vous ne l’achevez pas ? s’étonna Leeteuk.

— Pourquoi faire ? Lui aussi m’appartient désormais.


	2. Le Dragon Rouge

La Cité Blanche était la capitale du royaume de Lélio. Au bord de grandes falaises surplombant une plage, avec une vue imprenable sur l’océan, le château dominait tout. La richesse du royaume venait de son port, de son dragon et des ressources naturelles provenant des cultures et des forêts. La cité était la plus grande et la plus habitée des terres des Dragons Sacrés, mais une grande partie avait été détruite ou endommagée par le Dragon Rouge et son combat contre le Dragon Blanc. Cela faisait des heures qu’Hangeng arpentait le château, Leeteuk sur ses talons, incertain de son sort et de celui de son peuple. La façade sud-ouest du bâtiment était sévèrement abîmée à cause des combats. La première déclaration du Dragon Rouge fut que les travaux de rénovation devaient débuter le plus tôt possible, que la priorité était la reconstruction de la ville et qu’il en profiterait pour agrandir et améliorer le palais qui ne convenait pas selon lui à la grandeur des Dragons Sacrés, maîtres de cette terre.

— Mais le château se suffit tel qu’il est, Votre Excellence, dit Leeteuk du bout des lèvres. Monseigneur Heechul s’en contentait.

— Cela fait partie de ses nombreux problèmes, soupira Hangeng. En parlant de la belle endormie, faisons-lui une chambre digne de son envergure !

— Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ? Parce qu’une chambre de la taille d’un dragon c’est impossible.

— Si tu te sens suffisamment malin et en confiance pour plaisanter avec moi, c’est que tu ne dois pas me craindre tant que ça, fit remarquer Hangeng avec un sourire.

 

En effet, depuis sa transformation humaine, il ne dégageait plus une aura effrayante. En le regardant de près, la crainte qu’il imposait de part sa taille monstrueuse et son caractère belliqueux s’estompait. Son visage avait même l’air doux par moment, Leeteuk était perturbé. Il le détailla longuement des pieds à la tête : il portait une tenue singulière, écarlate et dorée, dont le tissu ne semblait provenir d’aucune manufacture humaine. Il avait remarqué que, à chaque fois qu’Heechul se transformait, ses vêtements ne se déchiraient pas, mais se fondaient dans ses écailles, et réapparaissaient tels quels lorsqu’il reprenait forme humaine, et ce quoi qu’il porte. Il lui avait expliqué ce phénomène par le fait que sa peau avait des propriétés magiques particulières, influant sur le tissu qui le touchait. Leeteuk trouvait cela fascinant et il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre sur les Dragons Sacrés, mais il n’en oubliait pas les malheurs que le Dragon Rouge avait causés, ou encore la férocité avec laquelle il s’était acharné sur le Dragon Blanc. Et malgré cela, il parlait d’Heechul comme s’il ne le haïssait pas. Il l’avait frappé, brisé, à de multiples reprises, et à présent il parlait de lui construire une chambre royale. C’était à ne plus comprendre, les Dragons Sacrés avaient-ils leur propre logique ?

— Qu’allez-vous faire du peuple de Lélio ? demanda le Gouverneur.

— Que veux-tu que j’en fasse ? Que je les mange ?

— Et moi ? déglutit-il.

— Tu es le Gouverneur de Lélio, le représentant humain du royaume. Pourquoi cela changerait ? Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, rien ne va vraiment changer dans l’absolu. J’ai du mal à visualiser ce que vous pensiez que je ferais de ces terres. Elles sont juste miennes à présent.

 

Leeteuk pâlit, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la logique du Dragon Rouge. Ou plutôt… Hangeng ne devait pas se rendre compte des vies qu’il avait mis en danger en s’attaquant à Lélio sans aucune raison réelle.

— Alors pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ? s’emporta le jeune homme, la gorge nouée. Juste pour montrer votre supériorité ? Vous octroyer les richesses de ces terres ? Juste pour le plaisir d’abattre un autre Dragon Sacré ?

— Pour ma défense, répondit calmement Hangeng, il l’avait cherché. Mais c’est l’idée. Le punir, et prendre ce qu’il avait.

— Et les Petits qui sont morts sous votre feu, c’était pour rien ? reprit Leeteuk dans un cri.

 

Le Dragon Rouge le regarda longuement avec toute la profondeur de ses yeux bruns. Mais il ne se mit pas en colère.

— Je n’ai aucune raison de m’excuser de me défendre contre des armes capable de me blesser.

— Vous étiez l’agresseur, je vous rappelle. Ceux qui avaient besoin de se défendre, c’était…

— Cherches-tu à me faire perdre patience ? coupa Hangeng d’une voix qui se rapprochait de celle qu’il avait sous sa forme de dragon.

 

Le Gouverneur s’immobilisa, tétanisé par la menace sous-jacente. Il semblait certes moins effrayant mais il restait cette créature destructrice et colérique qui avait abattu le dragon paisible qui avait accompagné Leeteuk toute sa vie.

— Tu es encore jeune, Teukie, tu as tant à vivre, alors ne me provoque pas.

 

Le Gouverneur de Lélio ne répondit plus et s’inclina. Dès lors, par ordre du nouveau seigneur du royaume, on s’attela à réparer la ville et rénover le château. Les messagers quittèrent en grand nombre la capitale pour répandre la nouvelle : le nouveau gardien sacré était le Dragon Rouge. Les missives furent accueillies avec tristesse. Soulagés de savoir que leur Dragon Blanc était toujours en vie, il leur était pourtant impossible de lutter face à celui qui avait pris sa place. Alors, les habitants de Lélio participèrent à la reconstruction de la capitale. Ils n’y étaient pas contraints mais ils le faisaient quand même, de peur que leur nouveau souverain, réputé imprévisible, ne les punisse.

 

            En attendant que les travaux ne se terminent, on avait installé le corps d’Heechul dans une des salles de pierre dans le sous-sol du château, creusé dans la falaise, et qui servait d’abris en cas de danger. Hangeng ordonnait et bâtissait, tandis que Leeteuk restait auprès de son ancien roi, en compagnie de Kangin, le médecin royal, espérant trouver un moyen de guérir le corps d’un immortel blessé par un de ses pairs. Le Gouverneur perdait peu à peu espoir de voir les choses redevenir comme avant.

— De telles blessures auraient pu tuer un être humain quelconque, expliqua Kangin. Il est complètement brisé de l’intérieur, et il ne doit d’être encore en vie que par son statut de Dragon Sacré.

 

Voyant la mine renfrognée de Leeteuk, le médecin tenta de le rassurer.

— Son état ne peut que s’améliorer, mais il faut attendre. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, tu as bien fait. Se soumettre à un dragon n’est pas une preuve de lâcheté. Tu as sauvé le peuple de Lélio, on n’avait aucun moyen de s’opposer à lui.

— Je me sens si mal vis-à-vis de lui, murmura le jeune homme en pointant Heechul du bout du nez.

— Il a dit « protège le peuple » et pas « bats-toi jusqu’à la mort ». Tu as agi en tant que Gouverneur, et on te respecte pour cela.

 

Leeteuk demeura silencieux, la tête baissée.

 

Les semaines qui suivirent se passèrent sans encombre. De temps à autres, Hangeng quittait la Cité Blanche, et Leeteuk pensait à juste titre qu’il s’isolait, reprenant sa forme de dragon, aillait se nourrir comme Heechul le faisait quand il avait besoin d’un apport nutritionnel plus important que les repas faits pour les humains qu’on lui servait au château. Il n’y avait aucune amélioration dans l’état d’Heechul, toujours inconscient. Parfois, il avait les paupières à moitié ouvertes, mais il n’avait aucune réactivité cognitive, ni quand on lui parlait, ni quand on le touchait. Pas une seule fois Hangeng ne vint lui rendre visite ; il restait caché de la vue de tous et seule une poignée de gens était autorisée à le voir. Puis, enfin, quand les rénovations du château furent terminées, il fallait tout remettre en ordre. Leeteuk descendit dans les sous-sols, prêt à rapatrier Heechul dans sa nouvelle chambre, mais lorsqu’il arriva sur place, il constata avec effroi que la pièce était vide. Il remonta jusqu’au château en courant, demandant au premier garde qu’il vit où était sa Majesté le Dragon Blanc. Comme on était incapable de lui répondre, il alla trouver Hangeng qui était dans la salle du trône, discutant avec les architectes.

— Où est-il ? s’écria le Gouverneur dont la voix résonna dans toute la salle.

— Qui donc ? fit Hangeng su un ton léger.

— Le Seigneur Heechul.

— Où veux-tu qu’il soit ? J’ai ordonné à ce qu’on l’installe dans sa nouvelle chambre. Allons le voir si tu veux être rassuré.

 

Leeteuk rougit jusqu’aux oreilles et il suivit Hangeng dans les couloirs. Ce-dernier semblait excité, comme s’il avait attendu ce moment pour enfin voir Heechul dans les meilleures conditions. Il conduisit le jeune Gouverneur jusqu’à une immense double porte en bois sculpté et recouverte de dorures. Six dragons étaient gravés dans toute leur majesté, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce fut Hangeng lui-même qui dessina le projet. Rien que la porte, d’une envergure étouffante de par sa taille et sa confection, annonçait une véritable chambre impériale. Et si cela reflétait avec justesse la puissance des Dragons Sacrés selon Hangeng, Leeteuk, lui, était sûr que cela ne convenait pas du tout à Heechul qui avait toujours vécu avec simplicité malgré son statut de roi sacré et immortel. Le nouveau Seigneur demanda à deux gardes d’ouvrir les portes pour qu’ils puissent enfin admirer le travail final. Ni lui, ni le Gouverneur n’avaient assisté aux préparations de la chambre. Et elle était en effet immense, presque vide. Le sol était fait de marbre blanc, et les murs recouverts de tapisseries finement brodées. Le mur extérieur comportait trois grandes fenêtres qui faisaient face à la mer. Il y avait quelques meubles contre les murs, une armoire, un bureau au milieu, une bibliothèque, des fauteuils, puis, à gauche de l’entrée, un lit à baldaquins aux proportions démesurées. Les rideaux blancs et rouges étaient retenus à leurs poteaux par des liens dorés, et Heechul était là, confortablement installé au milieu du lit, l’air serein. Il semblait si petit dans cette pièce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Hangeng contemplait fièrement cette chambre alors que Leeteuk était médusé, et leurs yeux se posèrent simultanément sur Heechul. Le Gouverneur alla rapidement à son chevet, et il lui prit la main, le regardant comme s’il découvrait son état. A genoux, il commença à pleurer.

— Oh votre Majesté…

— Allons, Gouverneur, intervint Hangeng. Un peu de tenue dans la chambre d’un Seigneur dragon.

— J’ai toujours du mal à concevoir que la Menace du Nord ait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

— Ah c’est moi que vous appelez comme ça, fit le Dragon Sacré comme s’il venait de comprendre un mystère qui le préoccupait depuis longtemps.

— Et ce depuis la première attaque du Dragon Rouge il y a cinq ans, ajouta Leeteuk.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou vexé, soupira-t-il.

— Si vous pensez être toujours le bienvenu ici…

— Que vous soyez d’accord ou non, à présent Lélio est sous ma juridiction, coupa froidement Hangeng. De toute façon dans son état, il ne peut plus gouverner grand-chose, le grand altruiste.

 

Et Hangeng regarda plus longuement le visage pâle et endormi d’Heechul. Un arc-en-ciel d’émotions contraires vint le frapper en son for intérieur et il dut redoubler d’effort pour que Leeteuk ne se rende compte de rien. Il avait l’air impassible, mais c’était trompeur. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans sa poitrine, il aimait la vue des boucles noires d’Heechul encadrant son visage fin et blanc, son petit nez au bout arrondi, ses lèvres rosées. La literie ivoire le mettait en valeur alors qu’il était immobile et inconscient, comme posé sur un nuage. Mais vint par la suite une humeur plus féroce, un engrenage d’émotions successives et liées entre elles par les souvenirs : l’amour, la peine et la colère imbriquées les unes aux autres, indissociables.

— Maintenant, laisse-moi seul avec lui, dit-il à Leeteuk.

 

Le jeune homme ne put qu’obéir et il ne resta plus qu’Hangeng dans la chambre, au chevet d’Heechul. Son regard devint froid et distant, les mains croisées dans son dos ; il semblait se contenir.

— Regarde-toi, te voilà condamné à ne plus pouvoir vivre ni mourir, coincé dans ce corps qui peut-être ne guérira jamais.

 

Il n’eut, évidemment, aucune réponse. Mais il continua à lui parler, comme s’il entendait quelques reproches.

— Tu crois que ça m’a fait plaisir ? Me jeter sur toi et te…

 

Il ne trouva pas les mots, alors il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient.

— Tu l’as cherché, reprit-il. C’est de ta faute et tu le sais. Tes humains ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais, Heechul.

 

Il l’avait enfin prononcé, son nom. Cela paraissait l’avoir adouci un peu. Il décroisa ses mains et se pencha pour s’appuyer sur le matelas, se rapprochant du visage du Dragon Blanc.

— Es-tu complètement inconscient, Heechul ? murmura-t-il. T’est-il impossible d’entendre ma voix ? Ou bien…

 

Il lui prit la main avec hésitation tout en avançant son visage de plus en plus vers celui d’Heechul jusqu’à presque le toucher.

— T’est-il impossible de me sentir ? lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille.

 

Toujours rien, comme il devait s’y attendre. Hangeng laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller dans un soupir qui s’apparentait à un léger grondement.

— J’ai peut-être tapé trop fort, dit-il d’une voix étouffée.

 

Il commença lentement à s’endormir, tout contre Heechul, et il y resta toute la nuit. Rien ne bougea au petit matin et Hangeng se réveilla, seul, avec un compagnon de lit aussi inerte que la veille. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de déposer, presque naturellement, ses lèvres sur la joue d’Heechul.

— Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu ouvres les yeux ? demanda-t-il. Je sais à qui m’adresser mais il est hors de question de le mêler à ça. Qu’ils restent loin, tous autant qu’ils sont, je veux juste que tu te réveilles par toi-même.

 

Il s’étira de tout son long avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le matelas, au-dessus d’Heechul.

— Ton esprit doit bien être quelque part par là. Tu me laisserais faire tout ce que je veux ?

 

Il lui embrassa le front, puis le nez, puis les lèvres. Il sentait la chaleur du corps d’Heechul sous lui, sa respiration lente et régulière, comme les battements de son cœur qui restaient constants. D’un coup sec, il lui retira la couverture et continua de l’embrasser, jusque dans le cou, tout en lui déboutonnant la chemise. Hangeng était comme emporté dans son élan, et même s’il n’avait aucune réponse, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son torse. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, les prenant pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à ce moment et Leeteuk mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses yeux s’arrondirent sous le choc.

— Comment osez-vous ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hangeng sur un ton faussement innocent.

— Vous comptiez le violer comme ça ?

— Tout de suite les grands mots, soupira-t-il en sortant du lit comme si de rien n’était. Non, je voulais juste voir s’il allait avoir une quelconque réaction. Faire l’amour à quelqu’un qui ne répond pas, ce n’est pas très intéressant.

 

Leeteuk serra les poings, semblant se contenir pour ne pas le frapper. Sa rage était telle qu’il se rendit à peine compte qu’Hangeng donnait des ordres aux domestiques pour préparer un bain pour Heechul.

— Ah oui Teukie, j’ai fait venir un peintre, donc on prépare le Dragon Blanc pour un portrait géant, dit le Dragon Rouge. J’ai fait préparer un costume pour l’occasion.

— Vous… quoi ? s’étonna le jeune homme.

— Ça manque de décoration. Veux-tu bien aider pour le bain de son excellence et tout ce qui va avec ?

 

Leeteuk s’exécuta, non pas pour faire plaisir à Hangeng, mais pour le bien-être de celui qu’il considérait comme son seul et unique roi. La baignoire fut amenée dans la chambre, remplie d’eau chaude, et on déshabilla Heechul pour le mettre dans le bain, avec délicatesse. Leeteuk était très impliqué dans cette tâche, se tenant derrière la tête de son suzerain pour lui laver les cheveux, tout cela sous les yeux scrutateurs d’Hangeng qui commençait à bouillonner de l’intérieur.

— Dis-moi, Teukie, es-tu amoureux de lui ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? fit le Gouverneur, surpris par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

— Ma question était bien claire, continua Hangeng, sèchement.

— Je ne saurais vous répondre. Je l’aime beaucoup, et c’est normal. J’ai vécu toute ma vie avec lui à mes côtés, il a été un professeur, un maître, un roi, un ami pour moi. Je n’ai jamais oublié ce qu’il était vraiment alors penser au genre de relation que vous sous-entendez, je n’y ai jamais songé en réalité.

— Je vois.

— Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous laisserai le toucher comme vous l’avez fait à l’instant, reprit Leeteuk d’une voix plus cinglante.

 

A sa grande surprise, Hangeng se mit à rire bruyamment.

— Si tu veux, mon petit. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu ne le connais pas vraiment, ton doux Seigneur aux écailles blanches. Tu as quel âge, vingt-sept ans à peine ? Vingt-sept ans avec lui, ce n’est absolument rien dans la vie d’un Dragon Sacré. Quel âge penses-tu que nous aillons ? Vous, humains, ne le comprendrez jamais.

— C’est votre excuse pour vous permettre quelques attouchements sur son corps inconscient ?

— Non, je n’ai toujours aucune explication, aucune excuse à te devoir, à toi ou à ton peuple d’ailleurs.

— C’est bien pour cela que vous ne serez jamais accepté ici. Vous n’avez aucune considération pour le peuple de Lélio, alors que son Excellence Heechul…

— Oui c’est un grand altruiste, coupa Hangeng. Le meilleur de nous six, le plus généreux, le plus sociable et plein d’autres qualités qui ne sont que des blagues. Finis de le préparer pour le portrait, je suis sûr que tu le mettras bien en valeur. Ensuite, je te rappelle à tes devoirs de Gouverneur, je veux que tu convoques le roi des Petits au château, j’ai un royaume à gouverner, en plus des terres de Fire.

 

Il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Leeteuk et les domestiques finir de laver Heechul avant de l’habiller. Le médecin Kangin vint à son tour, accompagnant ceux qui amenèrent un somptueux costume blanc brodé de noir, le pantalon assorti à la veste, et une cape blanche retenue par des épaulettes dorées. Heechul fut allongé sur un divan, légèrement sur le côté, la tête tournée vers l’artiste. Leeteuk lui arrangea les vêtements que son Seigneur portait à merveille et qui seyait parfaitement avec son teint de peau et ses cheveux d’ébène. Ses paupières étaient à moitié ouvertes, ce qui était une aubaine pour le peintre qui pouvait représenter son regard, quoiqu’un peu endormi, mais tout de même, inconsciemment, Heechul participait à l’élaboration de son propre portrait. Ses lèvres étaient également légèrement entrouvertes, il n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi vivant depuis qu’il était tombé dans ce coma. Peut-être que le bain avait détendu son corps et lui avait donné cette expression. C’était la première fois que le jeune peintre avait un tel modèle, d’une immobilité parfaite, et surtout il pouvait enfin voir de près son Seigneur, l’émotion était donc grande, car comme tous les habitants de Lélio, il avait un profond respect et une grande affection pour le Dragon Blanc.

— Mon maître a refusé l’invitation du Dragon Rouge, expliqua-t-il. Et même si je n’aime pas sa présence au château, je suis rassuré de voir qu’il traite bien Sa Majesté.

— Oui, on peut dire qu’il le traite bien, marmonna Leeteuk.

— Je n’aime pas spécialement l’idée de le manipuler comme une marionnette, dit Kangin. Il a besoin d’immobilité complète.

— C’est peut-être un peu trop, ce portrait gigantesque, continua le peintre en regardant sa toile qui faisait huit mètres de large pour cinq mètres de haut. Cette chambre immense, cette excentricité dans les couleurs et les décors. Que cherche-t-il ?

 

Leeteuk ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Il discuta longuement avec le peintre, prénommé Kyuhyun qui ne cessait de vouloir en savoir plus sur le Dragon Blanc. Le travail allait durer des heures, du moins pour tracer la silhouette et le décor, ensuite Heechul retrouverait une tunique plus simple pour retourner dans le lit et tout l’art du peintre serait de savoir faire ressortir toute la beauté de la forme humaine du Dragon Sacré avec ses palettes dans l’atelier qu’Hangeng lui avait préparé au château. Deux heures après le début du travail, le Dragon Rouge revint dans la chambre pour voir Heechul dans son costume et dans la position qu’on avait choisie pour lui. Il semblait hautement satisfait, et il posa sa main sur le cou d’Heechul pour tourner son visage vers lui, surprenant les personnes présentes. Il se pencha et l’embrassa avec fougue avant de repartir, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je te le répète, Teukie, tu ne connais pas ton seigneur, lança-t-il.

 

Comme Hangeng l’avait demandé, Leeteuk envoya un émissaire au roi des Petits, lui indiquant qu’il était convoqué au château dans le but d’une rencontre diplomatique avec le nouveau souverain. Si bien que, deux jours plus tard, le roi des Petits arriva à la Cité Blanche avec une poignée de ses hommes, et il fut reçu dans la salle du trône. Hangeng était installé sur le grand siège de pierre avec désinvolture, presque allongé et les jambes sur un des bras du trône. Aux yeux du petit roi, ce n’était pas une position convenable, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s’incliner devant lui, même s’il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Leeteuk était présent, dans un coin de la salle, et bien qu’il parût à la fois mécontent de l’attitude d’Hangeng et inquiet pour son ami de la forêt, il ne disait rien non plus.

— Je te remercie d’avoir accepté de venir, roi de la forêt des Petits, dit le Dragon Sacré.

— Je te remercie de ne pas avoir menacé mon peuple d’une quelconque façon si jamais je refusais, répondit le roi du tac au tac.

– Pas de formalités, intéressant, murmura Hangeng en s’asseyant correctement. Mais peut-être ne t’attends-tu pas à de bonnes nouvelles.

— Je devrais craindre quelque chose ?

— Tu es un traître à ton Roi Sacré et au royaume de Lélio, n’as-tu pas oublié ?

— Je te demande pardon ? s’étonna le Petit.

 

Leeteuk regarda Hangeng, les yeux ronds.

— Tu vis sur ces terres, et quand le maître de ces terres fait appel à toi, ton devoir est de répondre présent. Or, n’as-tu pas abandonné ton Roi à la dernière bataille ?

— Tu ne manques pas d’audace, Dragon Rouge, fit le roi des Petits.

— Tu es bien insolent, répliqua Hangeng dans un grondement. Tu portes le titre de roi mais tu n’es rien comparé aux Dragons Sacrés. Cesse de te mettre sur un même pied d’égalité que nous. Heechul t’a laissé faire et voilà où il en est : mortellement blessé, affaibli et incapable de bouger et d’être conscient de ce qui l’entoure. Tu as abandonné ton Roi, tu l’as trahi, et ne me dis pas le contraire.

— Votre Majesté ! s’exclama Leeteuk. Vous ne pouvez pas…

— Tais-toi, Gouverneur, je parle !

— Tu n’as vraiment honte de rien, murmura le roi des Petits. Celui qui a mis le Seigneur Heechul dans cet état, c’est toi. Je connais très bien ma place, je connais très bien les Dragons Sacrés, mieux que les humains ici bas. Et je sais quels sont les liens qui t’unissent au Dragon Blanc. Tu cherches quelqu’un à punir, un coupable idéal à son état car tu refuses d’accepter que c’est toi et toi seul qui l’a blessé aussi gravement.

— Tais-toi j’ai dit !

 

Hangeng avait hurlé, et, pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait pris forme humaine devant lui, Leeteuk revoyait le Dragon Rouge tel qu’il était : un monstre de fureur et de rugissements terrifiants. Dans son cri, il s’était levé et avait donné un coup violent au Petit qui était allé s’écraser contre un mur. Le Gouverneur se précipita sur lui pour l’aider à se relever.

— Tu es accusé de trahison, reprit Hangeng, regardant le Petit avec toute sa hauteur. Ton peuple perd sa liberté de vivre sur le territoire des Dragons Sacrés. Ma sentence est la suivante : les Petits seront désormais les esclaves de la Cité Blanche.

— Majesté ! s’écria Leeteuk. Je vous en prie.

— Je l’ordonne ! gronda le Dragon Rouge.

— S’ils avaient été présents ce jour-là, ça n’aurait rien changé à votre colère, je me trompe ? Heechul a accepté que les Petits ne se remettent plus en danger face à votre feu, alors vous devriez…

— Ce naïf n’est plus en état de dire quoi que ce soit, et c’est moi qui gouverne maintenant ! hurla-t-il. Contente-toi de l’aider à faire venir ses petits amis ici. Et si dans trois jours toi et ton peuple n’êtes pas à votre place d’esclave au château, je brûle ta forêt et ton peuple avec. Cette fois tu l’as ta menace !

— Comme tu veux, murmura le roi des Petits d’une voix tremblante, obligé d’obéir. Mais ça ne changera pas l’état du Seigneur Heechul, ni le fait que tu ne peux pas le posséder alors qu’il est inconscient.

 

Hangeng ne répondit pas, le visage sombre, tiré par la fureur. Un grondement s’empara de toute la salle du trône et des couloirs environnants, et il partit à grands pas.

— Il ne peut pas ? fit Leeteuk, dubitatif.

— C’est un état d’esprit, répondit le roi des Petits, le regard rempli de tristesse.

 

Hangeng entra dans la chambre d’Heechul dans une colère noire, claquant la porte derrière lui, frappant les meubles à sa portée… une aura écarlate entourait son corps et ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur. Mais il parvint non sans peine à se contenir et à ne pas prendre sa forme de Dragon Rouge.

— Comment ose-t-il… par ta faute… comment as-tu pu laisser un individu pareil se croire être l’égal des dieux ? grogna-t-il en direction de l’endormi.

 

Son cerveau était en ébullition, il avait du mal à formuler des phrases ou même à savoir vers où sa colère était dirigée. Il regarda Heechul en silence, le corps tremblant.

— Je devrais t’achever pour de bon et détruire ce royaume pour réparer tout ce que tu as fait, siffla-t-il.

 

Il se jeta sur lui, l’attrapant par le cou, serrant aussi fort qu’il pouvait.

— Les liens qui nous unissent ? Quels liens ? Ceux que tu as brisés ? Tout est de ta faute, Heechul, c’est toi qui as scellé ton destin, c’est…

 

Soudainement, Hangeng arrêta de trembler de colère. Soudainement, il se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait, qu’entre ses doigts, Heechul étouffait même si son visage n’exprimait aucune douleur.

— C’est moi qui t’ai frappé, murmura-t-il faiblement. Avec ces mains…

 

Hangeng avait mal à l’intérieur, et c’était si douloureux que des larmes vinrent noyer ses yeux. Il lâcha le cou d’Heechul et regarda ses mains avec effroi. Il hurla si fort que sa voix résonna en écho dans tout le château.

— Pourquoi m’as-tu laissé seul ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé ma colère te faire du mal ?

 

Les larmes ne s’arrêtaient pas de couler, son corps s’était remis à trembler et il posa la tête sur l’épaule d’Heechul qui ne répondait toujours pas.

— J’ai besoin que tu te réveilles.

 

Comme s’il avait épuisé toute son énergie, il finit par s’endormir sur le corps du Dragon Blanc, l’esprit vidé de toute pensée et de toute émotion. La colère, la haine, la tristesse, l’amour, tout s’était mélangé et tout avait disparu pour un court instant.


	3. Là où va ton coeur

            Le temps s’écoulait lentement sur Lélio, à l’image de l’ennui quotidien que ressentait leur souverain. Hangeng retournait à Fire toutes les deux semaines environ, et revenait au château, errant dans les couloirs, ou restait des journées entières sur le trône de pierre sans rien faire. Leeteuk était en charge des affaires habituelles, même s’il avait l’obligation d’en tenir informé son roi. Leur quotidien fut ainsi pendant deux ans, et l’état de Heechul ne changea pas. Tous les jours, Leeteuk lui tenait compagnie durant une grande partie de la journée, lui racontait la petite vie ordinaire où il ne se passait pas grand-chose, le royaume ne souffrait pas trop du règne du Dragon Rouge, à quelques exceptions près, car les Petits avaient dû quitter leur forêt pour s’installer dans les cavernes du château, devenus les domestiques, les petits travailleurs, les âmes invisibles de la Cité Blanche. Et toutes les nuits, Hangeng se glissait hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d’Heechul, préférant aller s’allonger auprès de lui, juste pour dormir en lui tenant la main. Parfois il se permettait de l’embrasser mais il n’alla jamais plus loin que ça.

 

            Heechul était donc complètement seul durant une courte période ; Hangeng partait au lever du soleil, Leeteuk arrivait  l’heure du petit-déjeuner et repartait, puis revenait à midi pour faire un rapport oral à son seigneur, même si celui-ci n’était pas conscient. Deux années entières avec pour seuls signes de vie une faible respiration et un rythme cardiaque régulier. Après la réalisation du portrait – qui fut terminé en deux semaines et qui avait été accroché dans la grande salle – on prit la décision de ne plus déplacer le corps d’Heechul. On lui faisait prendre un bain une fois par mois, sinon on le lavait avec une serviette humide. Il était tout simplement allongé, au milieu d’un lit trop grand pour lui, portant une tunique légère, facile à retirer et facile à remettre – utile pour la toilette, la couverture sur la poitrine, les bras en dehors le long de son corps. Et on attendait, on espérait chaque jour qu’il se réveille, pendant ces années qui leur semblèrent longues.

 

            Une après-midi, pendant un moment où il était seul, un petit doigt eut un sursaut sur la main d’Heechul. Puis toute la main. Puis les deux mains refermaient et ouvraient les doigts comme s’il reprenait conscience de son corps par petits bouts. Heechul poussa un long soupir et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son esprit s’éveillait, les souvenirs et les sensations remontaient, au point qu’une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, et il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l’aveugla d’abord, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s’y habituer. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit où il était, ces draperies blanches et rouges au-dessus de sa tête, ce lit de grande taille, alors il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Ce paysage lui était familier, cette eau bleue, cet horizon où on voyait pointer au loin le sommet d’une montagne au centre d’une île, Ima. Il était au château de la Cité Blanche, il n’avait plus aucun doute et cela le rassurait un peu. Il regarda à nouveau le lit dans lequel il était installé et il referma les yeux : il allait attendre patiemment les réponses à toutes les questions qu’il se posait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car il entendit la porte s’ouvrir et des pas s’avancer vers lui, mais il resta immobile, par précaution. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette présence mais cela venait du fait que son acuité sensorielle était encore très faible.

— Comment allez-vous aujourd’hui, Majesté ? fit une voix qu’Heechul reconnut immédiatement. On n’est pas trop à plaindre ici, mais vous nous manquez cruellement.

— Leeteuk ? dit-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

 

Le Gouverneur sursauta, tombant de son fauteuil. Heechul essaya de se redresser un peu mais l’effort était pour l’instant trop grand. Il se contenta de regarder Leeteuk avec douceur qui dut se pincer pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas. Il se releva rapidement, et il prit la main de son roi, chaude et douce, qui répondait à son étreinte. Les yeux du jeune homme commencèrent à se remplir de larmes tandis qu’Heechul lui souriait avec tendresse.

— Votre Majesté quel bonheur !

— Allons, ne commence pas, murmura-t-il en amenant sa main à son visage pour écraser une larme naissante.

 

Leeteuk tenait cette main comme si c’était le trésor le plus précieux au monde.

— C’était si dur que ça, Teukie ?

— Cela fait deux ans qu’on attend votre réveil, qu’on désespère.

— Tant que ça ? s’étonna Heechul. Que s’est-il passé ?

— J’ai laissé le Dragon Rouge prendre le pouvoir sur Lélio, avoua le Gouverneur, rougissant de honte.

— Qu’est-il arrivé au peuple ? insista le Dragon Blanc.

— Il ne les a pas touchés, rassura Leeteuk.

 

Heechul referma les yeux en soupirant. Il écouta attentivement Leeteuk lui raconter les changements à Lélio, qui n’étaient pas réellement importants, excepté la rénovation du château. A aucun moment Hangeng n’avait abusé de son pouvoir, effrayé la population, menacé quiconque ne faisant pas ce qu’il demandait. Excepté le peuple des Petits. Heechul apprit avec effroi le sort que le Dragon Rouge avait réservé au petit peuple de la forêt. En-dehors de cela, il parut bien surpris du comportement d’Hangeng. Leeteuk ne rapporta pas cependant la fois où il l’avait surpris sur le lit, à deux doigts de commettre un acte odieux.

 

Avec discrétion, Leeteuk fit venir Kangin pour examiner Heechul. Ce-dernier fut tout aussi ému de voir son roi enfin éveillé. Il constata que le corps d’Heechul se régénérait bien tout seul, mais que le processus était long, et que, malgré son réveil, il restait encore faible et il n’était sûrement pas capable de se lever et de tenir debout tout seul. C’était une situation de faiblesse plus délicate encore, car ils savaient que l’idée d’un Heechul totalement soumis et dépendant pouvait plaire au Dragon Rouge.

— Essayez de continuer de lui faire croire que vous êtes inconscient, le temps qu’on trouve une solution, proposa Kangin.

— Peut-être devrions-nous vous emmener loin d’ici, réfléchit Leeteuk. Vous faire sortir en douce du palais… il sera très en colère, c’est peut-être trop dangereux.

— Je sais où vous pourriez m’emmener, dit Heechul. Le Pic du Destin est très loin mais je sais que c’est là où je dois aller. Il n’y a que là-bas que je pourrai me rétablir complètement.

— Il faut y aller vite pour éviter les pertes humaines, répondit le Gouverneur. Mais c’est à plus de six cent kilomètres. Le temps d’y aller, de vous soigner et de revenir, le Dragon Rouge aura tout le loisir de laisser aller sa colère et mettre Lélio à feu et à sang.

 

Heechul se mordit les lèvres. Ou bien on envoyait quelqu’un au Mont du Destin. Si on l’avait laissé ainsi pendant deux ans, c’était sûrement que la nouvelle de son état comateux n’avait pas franchi les frontières de Lélio, quand bien même la montagne solitaire était aux abords des frontières du royaume. Il n’était pas sûr non plus de l’accueil réservé à l’émissaire envoyé là-bas, les dragons étaient des êtres imprévisibles. Car au-delà des champs, des prairies, vers l’est, se dressait un pic solitaire bordé d’un lac, et cela n’appartenait plus à Lélio. C’était le domaine du Dragon Noir, et Heechul le connaissait bien. Il préférait rester dans les cavernes de sa montagne plutôt que de se mêler aux affaires d’autrui. Il n’était pas non plus friand des contacts avec les humains et il ne gouvernait que les hommes des montagnes et les hommes du lac, cela lui suffisait amplement.

 

            Alors Heechul allait prendre son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu’il devait faire. Il lui restait cependant un mystère à percer : le Dragon Rouge. Quand Leeteuk le laissa seul, il reprit sa position initiale et sembla s’endormir, mais il restait conscient de ce qui l’entourait. La nuit tomba rapidement et une porte s’ouvrit. Pas la grande porte principale, mais une autre, plus petite et cachée, fondue dans le mur qui faisait face au lit. Quelqu’un s’approchait et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit dans un soupir d’ennui. Heechul reconnut la voix d’Hangeng.

— Ah ! C’est épuisant de garder cette forme humaine des jours entiers. J’ai l’impression de rouiller de l’intérieur ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter ça.

 

Et sur ces mots, il se lova contre lui, prêt à s’endormir, alors qu’Heechul, forcé à ne pas réagir, était subitement chamboulé par son attitude. Un sentiment étrange l’envahi au contact léger des doigts d’Hangeng enlacés aux siens. Il le sentait si proche de lui, beaucoup trop. Alors qu’une avalanche de questions perturbait l’esprit du Dragon Blanc, il reçut un baiser inattendu sur la joue. Il eut du mal à rester de marbre quand les lèvres de son visiteur nocturne se glissèrent dans son cou, et il ouvrit même les yeux sous la surprise. Par chance, Hangeng ne le remarqua pas, alors il les referma comme si de rien n’était. Continuer de faire semblant d’être inconscient allait être dur s’il poursuivait ses baisers. Et pourtant, il avait une forte envie de l’éjecter du lit et il maudissait cette petite partie enfouie tout au fond de lui qui appréciait ces attentions. Alors qu’il grommelait intérieurement, Hangeng s’était redressé pour s’emparer de ses lèvres, avec passion, avec fougue, un déclic qui raviva des souvenirs lointains dans l’esprit d’Heechul qui se laissa porter par ce baiser malgré lui, sans toutefois s’autoriser à répondre. L’élan de surprise lui fit prendre une inspiration plus longue, une erreur qu’il espéra passée inaperçue, enfin les lèvres se séparèrent dans un petit bruit claquant, et Heechul sentit le regard appuyé de son vis-à-vis sur lui. Il ne bougea toujours pas, priant pour qu’il n’ait rien remarqué. Il paraissait être épargné, lorsqu’Hangeng entreprit de lui embrasser de nouveau le cou tout en lui déboutonnant la chemise. Dans tous les cas la situation était compromise car, abasourdi par le fait que le monstre qui l’avait mis dans cet état ne se gênait absolument pas pour profiter de lui alors qu’il était inconscient, Heechul ne comptait pas le laisser faire trop longtemps. Cependant, au fond de lui, le Dragon Blanc était curieux de voir jusqu’où le Dragon Rouge était capable d’aller. Ses lèvres glissaient le long de sa gorge, descendant sur son torse. Heechul commençait à prendre peur, quand Hangeng posa son oreille contre sa poitrine.

— Tu penses vraiment que je suis dupe à ce point, Heechul ?

 

Il releva la tête et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son comparse qui, démasqué, finit par enfin ouvrir les yeux.

— Pendant deux ans j’ai appris à connaître par cœur le rythme des battements de ton cœur, qui est joliment en train de s’affoler en ce moment. Le moindre petit changement de respiration se fait vite remarquer, expliqua-t-il.

— Bien, je ne doute pas que tu as dû souvent profiter de cette situation, répondit Heechul amèrement.

— Si j’ai abusé de toi ? rit Hangeng. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

— Je le croyais aussi. Mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé que tu me frapperais avec tant de violence.

— Tu l’as mérité, fit le Dragon Rouge en retrouvant son sérieux.

— C’est ton excuse ?

 

Hangeng répondit par un baiser, à la surprise d’Heechul qui, cette fois, le repoussa.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

— Allons, Chullie, je t’ai connu moins réticent…

 

Il lui attrapa les poignets pour les maintenir contre le matelas, de part et d’autre de l’oreiller. Il approchait petit à petit son visage de celui d’Heechul, trop affaibli pour se défaire de lui. Hangeng en profitai consciemment, et il s’allongea complètement sur lui, glissant ses jambes contre celles d’Heechul pour être au plus près de son bas-ventre.

— Arrête, se plaignit le Dragon Blanc, les joues se teintant de rouge.

— Il fut un temps, tu n’étais pas le dernier à le vouloir.

 

Totalement soumis à lui, Heechul subissait les baisers, les caresses, les frottements sans arriver à le repousser. Les lèvres qui lui frôlaient le cou le faisaient frissonner malgré lui.

— Je t’en prie, Han, insista-t-il.

— Tu te souviens quand on le faisait sous nos formes de Dragons, au sommet d’une montagne, animés uniquement par notre instinct bestial ?

 

Heechul s’en souvenait très bien. Justement.

— Tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est du passé. Ça remonte à loin ! répliqua-t-il avec fermeté en réussissant enfin à trouver la force suffisante pour le pousser hors du lit. Je ne t’autorise pas à bafouer mon corps de cette façon, pas après ce que tu as fait !

 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et Leeteuk apparut, la respiration saccadée comme s’il avait couru. Il découvrit Hangeng à genoux sur le sol et Heechul assis, la main refermée sur le col de sa tunique défaite, tremblant de tout son corps. Le Dragon Rouge se leva en silence, comme si de rien n’était, un regard froid posé sur son comparse.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Heechul d’une voix rauque.

— C’est à toi de voir. J’ai pris soin de ton royaume.

— Et tu veux que je te dise merci ? répliqua le Dragon Blanc, sarcastique.

 

Hangeng haussa les épaules, et Leeteuk n’osa rien dire sur le moment, essayant de comprendre la situation.

— Fais préparer un fauteuil roulant pour ton maître, ordonna Hangeng. Il ne pourra pas se tenir debout avant un long moment.

 

Déjà Heechul faiblissait, incapable de maintenir son corps longtemps dans une position assise sans support. Il tomba en avant sur le matelas, la tête la première, et sa colère laissa place à la souffrance.

— Je t’en prie, Han, reprit-il d’une petite voix. Je me sens si faible, je ne peux plus prendre mon apparence originelle.

— Pour que l’on se batte à nouveau ? Hors de question.

 

Leeteuk ne comprenait pas pour quoi exactement son seigneur suppliait le Dragon Rouge. Ils semblaient tous les deux penser à un moyen rapide pour soigner le corps d’Heechul et l’autre le lui refusait. Sur ses derniers mots, Hangeng lui tourna le dos et partit sans rien ajouter. Emu par les larmes de son maître démuni, Leeteuk alla le prendre dans ses bras, car c’était bien tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour le soulager. Epuisé, Heechul finit par s’endormir, retrouvant un semblant de paix intérieure.

 

            Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, il se sentait bien, dans le cocon de ses draps blancs. Pendant un court instant, douleur, peine et tracas étaient inexistants. Il mit un petit moment avant de remarquer Leeteuk, dans son fauteuil près du lit, qui semblait l’avoir veillé durant son sommeil. Le Gouverneur se leva lorsqu’il vit que son seigneur avait ouvert les yeux, et il fit quelques signes en direction des domestiques sagement postés à la porte de la chambre.

— Vous pouvez vous réveiller en douceur, je vous fais porter un bon repas. Vous reprendrez vite des forces.

— Merci Teukie, répondit Heechul avec un doux sourire.

 

On apporta une petite table tandis que Leeteuk aida Heechul à s’asseoir, arrangeant les oreillers dans son dos. La table fut remplie de mets préparés avec soin : un poisson bien grillé accompagné de petits légumes, du pain avec de la terrine, un peu de poulet et des pommes de terre au four. Heechul regardait cela avec appétit.

— Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Leeteuk.

— Oui, rougit-il. Un sanglier.

 

Il avait parlé du bout des lèvres, presque avec honte, mais tous les domestiques l’avaient entendu. Le Gouverneur parut surpris.

— Un sanglier ?

— Entier, à la broche, bien grillé, répondit Heechul avec de grands yeux.

— Entier ? répéta-t-il. En plus de ça ?

— Parce que tu es stupide mon pauvre Teukie, intervint Hangeng sans se faire annoncer. Tu crois t’adresser à un humain ?

 

Heechul se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé, et les joues cramoisies.

— Tu n’as jamais vu un dragon manger ?

— C'est-à-dire…

— Tu es bien pathétique mon pauvre Heechul, se moqua Hangeng. Sérieusement, tu ne voulais pas que tes humains te voient chasser ? Certes ces plats sont très bons mais peu nourrissants pour un Dragon Sacré.

— J’estimais que ce n’était pas un spectacle nécessaire, marmonna le Dragon Blanc.

— Ils t’auraient vu attaquer un bœuf ou un troupeau de daims je pense qu’ils auraient plus peur de toi, continua le Dragon Rouge. Je ne te connaissais pas si prude. Plus sérieusement ce n’est pas avec ça que tu vas reprendre des forces.

— D’où le sanglier, comprit Leeteuk.

— Un bœuf entier oui, rit Hangeng. Teuk-Teuk, tu nous as bien regardés ? Tu as vu la mâchoire d’un dragon ? Tu as vu ces dents ? Si vous étiez un minimum cultivés question biologie et étude de la faune tu comprendrais qu’avec de tels crocs les dragons sont carnivores. On ne mange pas de petits légumes.

 

Il se tapota les canines, qui pourtant sous cette forme n’étaient pas bien différentes des dents humaines, et il montra avec dégoût l’assiette composée de légumes verts.

— Pour nous ce serait du gros gibier. Demande au chef de préparer un bœuf entier, peu importe s’il le cuit morceaux par morceaux, sous forme humaine, Heechul ne va pas le manger à même la carcasse. Tiens, Nigaud Blanc, tu veux que je le crame moi-même ?

— Tu as fini ? soupira Heechul. Va pour un bœuf mais laisse le chef le faire correctement.

— Vous allez mettre la journée à le manger, s’étonna Leeteuk.

— Ça va aller assez vite en fait, répondit son seigneur en s’étirant le cou.

— Pendant toutes ces années vous avez accepté sans rien dire les plats que vous nous préparions ? fit le Gouverneur avec un peu de déception.

— Je n’allais pas dire non et renvoyer en cuisine ce que quelqu’un avait gentiment préparé pour moi.

— Oh misère, marmonna Hangeng. Où est ton sang de dragon, par le feu du ciel ?

— J’ai peut-être plus de considération que certains, répliqua Heechul. Et si j’avais chassé près de la cité, sous les yeux de ses habitants, est-ce qu’ils auraient laissé leurs enfants jouer avec un grand dragon ? J’en doute.

— J’essaie de visualiser le tableau… dit le Dragon Rouge en se tenant le front. Comment ça tu jouais avec les enfants ? Sous ta forme de Dragon Blanc ?

— Quasiment tous les jours, répondit Leeteuk avec un sourire chaleureux. Il laissait les enfants grimper sur lui, glisser sur ses pattes, ou jouer au chevalier pourfendeur de monstre cracheur de feu.

 

Hangeng regardait Heechul avec scepticisme. Celui-ci aussi souriait à l’évocation de ces souvenirs heureux.

— Voilà pourquoi votre règne est moins bien. Même si vous le vouliez personne ne viendrait jouer avec vous, rétorqua le Gouverneur.

 

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Heechul riait de bon cœur, à s’en tenir les côtes. Hangeng regardait Leeteuk, les yeux ronds, et ne sut que répondre. Lorsque le sérieux revint, le Dragon Blanc expliqua tout de même que les Dragons Sacrés n’avaient pas besoin de manger de grosses portions de viande tous les jours et qu’ils pouvaient tenir des semaines sans chasser si leur corps était dans les meilleures conditions.

 

            Le repas terminé, on aida Heechul à prendre un bain, et on lui donna des vêtements plus appropriés pour pouvoir sortir, car Hangeng voulait lui montrer les rénovations du château. Il lui avait fait préparer un fauteuil agrémenté de roues à la place des pieds pour qu’il puisse se déplacer sans se fatiguer car il n’était pas encore prêt à marcher. Leeteuk se chargea de guider le fauteuil tandis que le Dragon Rouge menait la promenade. Il avait fait agrandir quelques pièces, repensé les décorations et les tapisseries, représentant des dragons dans toute leur noblesse. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la salle du trône et Heechul fut estomaqué devant le gigantesque portrait de lui qui ornait tout un pan du mur.

— Il te plait ? demanda Hangeng avec fierté.

— C’est un peu… démesuré non ?

— C’est ce que nous sommes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— On n’est pas non plus obligé de l’afficher comme des despotes, répliqua Heechul, sceptique.

 

Hangeng le conduisit dans l’aile nord du château, expliquant qu’il était en plein travaux d’agrandissements et qu’il voulait son avis, alors qu’Heechul, lui, n’en voyait absolument pas l’utilité. Arrivés sur les lieux, le Dragon Blanc fut frappé d’effroi. Ce n’était pas des ouvriers qui étaient à la tache, mais les petits êtres, d’à peine un mètre de haut, la peau blanche et les cheveux bleutés, qui grattaient les murs avec des outils trop grands pour eux. Heechul se souvint de ce que Leeteuk lui avait annoncé concernant leur sort, et assister à cela réveilla sa colère. Il se tourna vers Hangeng, le regard noir.

— Comment oses-tu ? s’écria-t-il, la voix rauque, résonnant dans tout le couloir et alertant les Petits qui travaillaient.

— Ils paient leur trahison… commença Hangeng.

— Tu ne sais absolument rien, ma parole ! hurla-t-il en se levant malgré sa condition, faisant reculer son comparse qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction. Tu n’as pas le droit de retirer le peuple des Petits de leur forêt ! N’as-tu pas conscience de l’équilibre du monde ? Sunny te tuerait pour ça !!

 

En dépit son état de faiblesse, Heechul semblait dominer Hangeng, rappelant à tous que, lui aussi, était un Dragon Sacré. Le roi des Petits s’avança doucement vers eux, regardant le Dragon Blanc avec émotion, les larmes dans les yeux.

— Votre Majesté ?

 

Heechul se tourna vers lui, le cœur serré. Lui aussi avait l’air affaibli, le teint plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire. Habituellement, malgré sa petite taille, le roi du peuple des forêts dégageait un véritable charisme. A présent il était usé, à l’image de son peuple, malheureux de gratter la pierre pour assouvir les désirs de grandeur de celui qui les avait privés de leurs libertés. Heechul s’avança difficilement vers lui, et tomba à genoux.

— Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

— Oh non Majesté, coupa le petit roi dont les larmes commençaient à couler. C’est moi qui suis désolé : je vous ai failli et on a cru vous perdre, c’est un bonheur et un soulagement de vous voir éveillé.

— Je ne vous en veux pas, sourit Heechul en le prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne suis pas celui qui a le plus souffert ici.

 

Hangeng eut un grognement de dégoût et le Dragon Blanc tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le visage furieux.

— Maintenant, tu vas ordonner leur libération ! s’exclama-t-il. Désormais ils ne seront plus tes esclaves. Dis-le !

 

Le Dragon Rouge serra la mâchoire. En réalité, il avait du mal à supporter de voir Heechul enlacer un être aussi insignifiant que le roi des Petits.

— Très bien, fit-il sèchement. A partir d’aujourd’hui, on considère que le peuple des Petit a payé son dû et peut dès à présent retourner dans sa forêt.

 

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre dans tout le corridor. Certains avaient du mal à y croire. Mais cela était réel : le Dragon Blanc avait réussi à convaincre leur tyran de les libérer, ce jour resterait un grand jour dans le cœur des Petits qui entourèrent leur sauveur avec joie, lui embrassant les mains, s’excusant, le remerciant, s’agenouillant, encore et encore. Hangeng glissa un mot à l’oreille de Leeteuk, qui partageait la liesse générale, et il partit à grands pas, furieux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les Petits de rassembler leurs familles et de se hâter pour le voyage qui les conduirait jusqu’à leur forêt dont ils avaient été arrachés pendant deux ans. Heechul retrouva sa place dans le fauteuil roulant et Leeteuk le ramena à sa chambre, conformément aux ordres du Dragon Rouge qui avait décidé de couper court à la promenade. Le Dragon Blanc comprenait qu’il avait quelques comptes à régler en privé, et cela tombait bien car lui aussi avait beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher.

 

            Hangeng l’attendait dans sa chambre, face à la fenêtre. Leeteuk, se sachant trop ce qu’il allait se passer, installa Heechul dans son lit mais il ne voulait pas sortir, jusqu’à ce que son seigneur le rassure. Lorsqu’il fut parti, le Dragon Blanc prit enfin la parole.

— Je n’ai que faire d’une vie démesurément luxueuse. Regarde comment tu méprises les mortels.

— C’est vrai, répondit Hangeng en se tournant vers lui. Je les hais, et leur vie m’est indifférente. Je les hais tous autant qu’ils sont, et toi tu les aimes. Tu les as toujours aimés plus que moi.

— C’est donc cela. C’est ton égoïsme et ta jalousie qui t’ont poussé à faire toutes ces choses…

— Mon égoïsme ? coupa-t-il en s’approchant. Soit. Ce n’est pas là où je veux en venir. Maintenant que j’ai cédé à ta requête, j’attends quelque chose en échange.

— Tu es sérieux ? Tu as fait tout ça pour pouvoir avoir ta partie de jambes en l’air ?

— Arrête de penser que c’est tout ce que je veux de toi, soupira Hangeng. Je n’ai jamais eu à te forcer, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Je veux que tu répondes à cette question : pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné ?

 

Heechul écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

— Je t’ai abandonné ?

— Oh arrête ! s’écria le Dragon Rouge, soudain furieux, en se jetant sur lui, l’attrapant par le col. Tu sais pourquoi je m’en suis pris à toi ! Arrête de faire comme si tu étais innocent. Tu as attisé ma colère !

— Tu fais erreur,  tu es né en colère ! répondit Heechul sans se laisser impressionner. Tu es incapable de te remettre en question et de te contrôler : c’est toujours la faute des autres ! Comprends bien, je ne suis pas la cause de ta colère, elle est la raison pour laquelle je t’ai quitté !

— Alors pourquoi m’as-tu laissé seul avec cette colère ?!!! hurla Hangeng à en faire trembler les murs. J’arrivais à garder un semblant de lucidité car TU étais là ! Tu es parti, la laissant me dévorer jours après jours, années après années, la laissant me consumer jusqu’à ce que je sois incapable de me contrôler, incapable de m’empêcher de te faire du mal !!

 

Heechul se mit à trembler, bouleversé par ces révélations, car jamais son compagnon n’avait exprimé son mal, ses peurs ou ses émotions. La voix d’Hangeng était brisée, et la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Il tremblait lui aussi et commençait à fondre en larmes, la colère s’évanouit sous l’aveu de sa faiblesse.

— Je n’ai pas pu lutter seul, tu m’as abandonné, et ces mains qui aimaient tant te caresser t’ont fait du mal.

 

Il hurlait de douleur, le visage enfoui dans les bras d’Heechul qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il commençait à comprendre combien Hangeng avait souffert durant des décennies sans rien laisser paraître. Les sanglots vinrent lui serrer la gorge à son tour, les doigts crispés dans la chevelure de son compagnon.

— Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, répétait Hangeng faiblement.

 

Les Dragons Sacrés n’étaient pas épargnés par les peines pouvant ronger les mortels, et le Dragon Rouge semblait être sous l’emprise d’une colère profonde, dont on ignorait les origines, d’une maladie qu’il n’arrivait pas à vaincre.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, Chullie.

— Je ne te hais pas, Han, répondit Heechul en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. J’ai fui au lieu d’essayer de te comprendre.

— Je suis désolé.

— On va surmonter ça.

 

Ils en oublièrent leurs griefs et se tenaient l’un contre l’autre. La main glissant dans les cheveux d’Hangeng, Heechul parvenait à l’apaiser petit à petit. Ils restèrent ainsi des heures durant et personne ne semblait oser vouloir les déranger. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils ne voulaient pas rompre le contact. Hangeng soupira longuement, l’esprit plus calme et reposé au son des battements du cœur du Dragon Blanc.

— Hannie, si tu t’endors, viens au moins dans les draps, dit-il avec douceur.

 

Hangeng se redressa subitement, surpris.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Puisque je te le dis.

 

Il n’eut pas à le répéter une deuxième fois, et Hangeng se débarrassa de ses chausses avant d’entrer dans le lit pour se serrer contre Heechul. Le tenant toujours entre ses bras, celui-ci reprenait ses caresses habituelles, et il l’embrassa à nouveau, sur le front. Hangeng ne s’endormit pas cependant, trop heureux de s’être entendu appeler « Hannie », car Heechul ne l’appelait ainsi que lors de leurs câlins. Les baisers qu’il recevait étaient comme un baume qui se répandait dans tout son être. Il les appréciait mais il avait le sentiment de ne pas les mériter. Il sentit la jambe de son compagnon glisser sur la sienne, tout comme leurs mains qui s’enlaçaient. Il releva le visage pour le regarder, et il se laissa embrasser. Dans sa volonté de ne pas le forcer de quoi que ce soit ou de le brusquer, Hangeng laissa Heechul le guider comme il le souhaitait. Il se mit sur le dos et Heechul s’allongea sur lui sans rompre le baiser. Il venait titiller sa langue avec passion, appréciant ce contact sensuel les yeux fermés. Le Dragon Blanc avait toujours aimé les baisers de son compagnon, et il pouvait profiter de ce moment privilégié où il pouvait mettre toutes sa rancœur dans un coin au même titre que la colère du Dragon Rouge.

 

            Les mains d’Hangeng, grandes et chaudes, se glissèrent sous sa tunique et lui caressèrent tendrement le dos. Heechul mit alors ses jambes de part et d’autre des hanches de son vis-à-vis, rapprochant leurs bas-ventres l’un contre l’autre, sans équivoque. Le baiser se fit plus profond, les caresses plus intenses, ravivant le feu qui dormait dans leurs entrailles. D’une main, Hangeng défit le cordon qui retenait le pantalon d’Heechul. Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour le faire basculer sous lui, reprenant une position dominante. Il lui déboutonna la chemise et l’embrassa dans le cou, et il descendit avec langueur sur son torse, puis son ventre, avant de lui retirer le pantalon de toile. Il sentait le corps d’Heechul réagir à ses baisers, il se crispait, se cambrait suivant l’intensité du désir. Hangeng étant entre ses jambes et faisait glisser ses lèvres sur son membre excité, et les mains d’Heechul s’enfouirent dans sa chevelure, s’agrippant à lui, ne parvenant plus à contrôler ses gémissements.

— Hannie... répétait-il inlassablement.

 

Il eut un sursaut quand Hangeng le mit lentement en bouche. Cette douceur, cette chaleur. Envoûtantes. L’esprit du Dragon Blanc s’envolait déjà dans les cieux, au-dessus des nuages. Ses exclamations augmentaient en volume.

— Hannie ! S’il te plait, Hannie…

 

Hangeng introduisit avec précaution un doigt en lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

— Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, Hannie, mon corps va lâcher.

 

Ils en avaient même oublié qu’Heechul était encore fragile. Hangeng se redressa et retira ses vêtements pendant que son compagnon reprenait son souffle. Quand il fut prêt, Heechul noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui fit preuve d’une extrême tendresse tandis qu’il entrait en lui, détaillant ses expressions, voyant qu’il s’était préparé à la douleur. Passé les premières secondes inconfortables, Hangeng commença à se mouvoir doucement et son vis-à-vis se détendit au fur et à mesure, prenant de plus en plus de plaisir. Les va-et-vient se firent plus langoureux, plus profonds, et sous les gémissements, Heechul tendit les bras vers le cou d’Hangeng, s’accrochant subitement à lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent furieusement, insatiables. La cadence s’accéléra encore et le Dragon Blanc s’assit, aidé par les bras de son compagnon, et se colla contre son torse, criant plus fort son plaisir.

— Hannie, disait-il encore. Hannie !

 

Il se sentait au bord de l’implosion, et si Hangeng ne le tenait pas fermement, il serait de nouveau tombé sur le matelas comme un pantin sans fil. La plus grande partie de son corps ne lui répondait plus, il allait s’évanouir mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. Le point culminant était si proche…

— Chullie, murmura Hangeng en l’embrassant. Je t’aime.

 

Il poussa un long râle de délivrance, en écho avec le dernier cri de son amant. Avec délicatesse, il le reposa sur le matelas, l’air inquiet. Son visage était couvert de sueur et sa respiration était saccadée, alors Hangeng resta un long moment penché sur lui, lui épongeant le visage avec un pan du drap, s’assurant qu’il allait bien. Quand Heechul posa une main sur sa joue, lui caressant les lèvres, alors que les siennes dessinaient un faible sourire, il fut rassuré et l’embrassa tendrement sur le front. Totalement épuisé, le Dragon Blanc s’endormit et son compagnon ne mit pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre dans ses rêves.

 

            Il faisait encore nuit quand Heechul se réveilla soudainement, pris d’une torpeur subite. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de comprendre la situation, et il regarda Hangeng à ses côtés, dans un sommeil profond. Le cœur du Dragon Blanc se serra : il ne regrettait pas de s’être laissé emporter par ses sentiments, mais d’une certaine façon, le vide que cela avait résulté était douloureux. Il ne savait pas comment il allait sortir le royaume de Lélio de cette situation, surtout si le Dragon Rouge restait imprévisible. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dépendant de lui. Heechul sortit du lit, récupérant sa tunique. Il peina à remettre son pantalon, et il paraissait bien dépareillé, mais il se leva tout de même, non sans difficulté. Marcher était douloureux, autant par le fait que son corps était toujours affaibli, que par les ébats qui avaient exercé une tension un peu trop forte sur ses reins. Il avança vers la fenêtre à petits pas et tomba à genoux en attrapant la poignée, l’ouvrant par la même occasion. Il avait si mal. Physiquement. Psychologiquement. C’était difficilement supportable. Il commença à pleurer, une plainte qui ressemblait presque à un chant. Il regarda l’horizon, le ciel d’un bleu à la fois sombre et parsemé d’étoiles qui se reflétaient dans la mer. Au loin, une ombre noire se dressait, l’île d’Ima. Tout à coup, une aura dorée s’échappa de l’île, répondant à la plainte du seigneur de Lélio qui ne détourna pas le regard une seconde. Une forme gigantesque s’approchait en silence, et la silhouette distincte d’un dragon apparut aux yeux d’Heechul, et très vite il arriva jusqu’à la fenêtre. C’était une immense créature aux écailles dorées, majestueuse et particulièrement discrète : le battement de ses ailes ne réveillèrent personne, et surtout pas Hangeng. Avant qu’on ne dise quoi que ce soit, le Dragon d’Or rétrécit dans une aura lumineuse, et il entra dans la chambre sous sa forme humaine. Heechul était à terre, à ses pieds, les joues noyés de larmes, le fixant avec douleur. L’homme qui lui faisait face était grand, au dos large, le teint hâlé et les yeux chaleureux. Il regarda alternativement Heechul, puis Hangeng endormi dans le lit, et il fronça les sourcils.

— Ainsi c’était vrai, dit-il simplement.

— Yunho, murmura le Dragon Blanc, comme une supplication.

 

La colère monta en Yunho dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, et il s’apprêtait à s’avancer vers le lit quand Heechul attrapa un pan de son pantalon, le corps tremblant, secoué de sanglots.

— S’il te plait, non.

Yunho soupira longuement et se baissa pour prendre Heechul dans ses bras. Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers l’extérieur et sauta dans le vide, reprenant la forme du Dragon d’Or. Heechul était sur la base de son cou, allongé sur le ventre, perdant peu à peu conscience à nouveau. Ils partirent vers l’ouest, traversant tout le royaume de Lélio. Ce qui prenait des semaines à un convoi tiré par des chevaux était vite parcouru par le vol d’un dragon de soixante mètres.


	4. Retour à Lélio

            Le Dragon d’Or parcourait le ciel étoilé, ses ailes majestueuses battaient lentement et pourtant les paysages défilaient rapidement en-dessous de lui. Heechul appréciait la sensation du vent lui caressant le visage, comme s’il volait de nouveau. Il respirait la liberté à plein nez. Il était encore faible mais ses chaînes étaient brisées. Il sentait les mouvements des muscles du dragon sous son corps, ses grondements, son feu intérieur rugissant… Yunho n’avait pas pris la parole durant tout le vol mais Heechul savait qu’il avait bien des choses à dire : il était en colère, mais sa priorité était autre. Le Mont du Destin se rapprochait, tel un pic unique, noir, avec un lac à sa base. C’était le territoire d’un autre Dragon Sacré.

 

Celui-ci ne possédait pas de château luxueux à sa gloire, car une simple caverne creusée au cœur de la montagne suffisait à son confort : il y était au calme, en paix. De son côté, il perçut très vite la présence du Dragon d’Or qui allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Il se mit au seuil de sa demeure, dans sa forme humaine, scrutant le ciel étoilé. Il paraissait minuscule dans cette entrée béante, jeune homme fin et élancé aux longs cheveux d’ébène et aux yeux sombres comme la nuit. D’un coup d’épaule, il se débarrassa de sa tunique sans lâcher du regard le point doré qui s’approchait rapidement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Enfin, et dans un silence surprenant, le dragon se posa à l’entrée de la grotte, les yeux rivés sur son hôte avec tendresse.

— Pas maintenant, Jaejoong, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

 

Le dragon de la montagne s’était attendu à ce que son invité prenne forme humaine mais il n’en était rien. Le Dragon d’Or tourna son long cou, comme s’il voulait se lécher le dos. En fait, il attrapa du bout des crocs la chemise d’Heechul, le montrant à Jaejoong qui parut extrêmement surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Yunho déposa délicatement Heechul à terre et, sentant à quel point son ami était faible, Jaejoong comprit ce qu’il devait faire. Il reprit sa forme initiale, celle d’un dragon majestueux d’une taille plus fine que le Dragon d’Or. Ses écailles noires scintillaient à la lumière des astres de la nuit, et il dégageait une aura paisible et bienveillante. Yunho s’écarta et s’allongea dans un coin, regardant ses deux congénères avec patience. Le Dragon Noir approcha son museau du corps étendu d’Heechul qui tendit la main pour le caresser. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se connaissaient et s’appréciaient depuis tant d’années. La scène était émouvante, voir le petit corps affaibli du Dragon Blanc effleurer du bout des doigts la peau noire et écailleuse d’une créature dont la mâchoire pouvait le gober en une fraction de seconde. Le Dragon Noir émit un sifflement aigu, comme une plainte, et un nuage de fumée s’échappa de sa gueule, recouvrant entièrement le blessé. Il fallait à présent laisser le souffle guérisseur faire son effet. Heechul s’était endormi et Jaejoong croisa ses pattes avant autour de lui, puis il posa sa tête sur le sol : il allait dormir lui aussi, son ami protégé dans ses bras, attendant qu’il se réveille. Yunho se glissa contre lui et s’allongea, enroulant sa queue dans celle du Dragon Noir qui ronronnait. Il n’y avait pas de mots pour qualifier les relations singulières qui les liaient.

 

Les Dragons étaient une espèce peu connue du genre humain et on ne se souvenait plus de leur arrivée en ce monde. Ils étaient six en tout, du moins c’était ce que savaient les Anciens de la terre des Dragons Sacrés. Chacun représentait et défendait une qualité qui lui était propre et qui était sacrée pour les hommes. Le Dragon d’Or était protecteur du Jour alors que le Dragon Noir avait la Nuit pour domaine. Le Dragon Rouge représentait la Guerre et inversement le Dragon Blanc était garant de la Paix. Les deux autres Dragons restant étaient des protecteurs de la nature : la Mer et la Forêt. Ils étaient nés en même temps, avaient grandi et vécu des siècles et plus encore. Leur seule règle était de veiller sur les hommes sans convoiter le territoire d’autrui. Ce en quoi le Dragon Rouge avait failli.

 

            L’aube commençait à pointer à l’horizon quand Heechul se réveilla, lové entre les doigts du Dragon Noir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien : il n’avait plus mal, son corps était aussi léger qu’une brise d’été. Alors il se leva, fit quelques pas chancelants comme le faon qui venait de naître, avant de retrouver l’usage de tous ses sens et toute son agilité. Il n’avait qu’une envie : s’envoler. Il courut jusqu’à la sortie de la caverne et sauta dans le vide sans hésiter une seconde. Une aura chaleureuse entoura son corps, une boule de feu naquit dans ses entrailles, et il se transforma. Sa peau se durcit, son corps s’allongea et se recouvrit d’écailles blanches et étincelantes : le Dragon Blanc s’élevait au plus haut dans le ciel, heureux de retrouver sa liberté. Il fit des loopings, dansant sous les étoiles qui brillaient encore en cette fin de nuit, ses ailes battaient lentement, fendaient l’air avec grâce, il était à nouveau le maître du ciel. Lorsqu’il se décida à retourner dans la caverne, les Dragons Noir et d’Or étaient éveillés et le regardaient avec fierté. Heechul se posa devant eux, et ils se toisèrent en silence jusqu’à ce que chacun d’eux reprit forme humaine. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit Heechul se jeta dans les bras de Jaejoong qui venait de remettre sa tunique.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? demanda le Dragon Noir. Comment a-t-il pu oser…

— Il ne va pas bien. Peux-tu le soigner ? interrompit Heechul dont le sourire s’évanouit.

— C’était un tort de nous éloigner les uns des autres durant des décennies, dit Yunho sèchement. Il a dépassé les limites et il aura la correction qu’il mérite.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas soigner sa colère, murmura Jaejoong tristement, en tenant fermement les mains du Dragon Blanc. C’est un mal qu’il doit affronter seul.

— Reprends les rênes de Lélio, coupa Yunho. Si tu ne veux pas toucher Hangeng je m’en chargerai, mais il doit retourner à Fire, et prendre une bonne leçon. On s’occupera de son problème après.

 

Heechul soupira longuement et s’éloigna de ses amis, indécis. Il savait qu’il devait retourner à Lélio, ne serait-ce pour ses habitants qu’il aimait tant, mais même s’il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, il craignait la confrontation avec Hangeng. Jaejoong regardait Heechul avec compassion avant de se tourner vers Yunho en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

— Comprends-le, murmura-t-il. Seras-tu capable de me combattre ? Et si je perdais la raison, si on y était forcés…

— Je n’ai pas dit que c’était facile, mais a-t-on le choix ? soupira le Dragon d’Or. Heechul, très bien, je ne t’obligerai pas à le combattre, je suis de taille à le vaincre et il ne te touchera plus. Il est de ma responsabilité de ramener l’équilibre sur nos terres sacrées et je vais te rendre Lélio. Ensuite nous aiderons, tous ensemble, Hangeng à corriger sa colère.

— Je dois rentrer maintenant, avant qu’il ne se réveille et que mon absence n’attise sa fureur, dit Heechul.

 

Yunho ne put qu’acquiescer et il se prépara à se changer à nouveau en dragon malgré le regard attristé de Jaejoong qui aurait bien voulu avoir un peu plus d’intimité avec lui. Ils devaient partir pour Lélio sans tarder, car le temps était compté.

 

**xXx**

 

            Tout était calme au château de Lélio et les premiers rayons de soleil venaient lécher les murs, tout doucement. Les domestiques étaient au travail depuis longtemps : on préparait le petit-déjeuner en cuisine, on nettoyait les longs couloirs, les grandes pièces où plus personne n’osait aller depuis que le Dragon Rouge s’était installé. Hangeng dormait encore dans le grand lit de la chambre d’Heechul. Il commença à remuer, caressant le matelas du bout des doigts, mais il ne trouva pas ce qu’il cherchait. Il se redressa soudainement, interrompu dans sa quiétude. Le lit était vide, et froid à la place qu’occupait Heechul la veille. Il l’appela, en vain, d’abord d’une petite voix, mais personne ne lui répondait. Alors il se leva, se rhabilla à la va-vite, et alla d’abord vérifier dans les salles mitoyennes à la chambre. Toujours personne. La panique s’empara de lui et il sortit en trombe des appartements privés du château, longeant les corridors, jetant un œil à chaque pièce en criant le nom d’Heechul, effrayant les domestiques qui passaient. Il trouva Leeteuk dans les appartements réservés au gouverneur, penché sur son bureau.

— Où est-il ? s’écria Hangeng d’une voix rugissante.

— Qui ça ? fit le jeune homme, surpris.

— Où est Heechul ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il était avec vous, répondit Leeteuk avec amertume.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, gronda le Dragon Rouge en se précipitant sur lui pour le prendre au col.

 

Leeteuk ne se laissa pas impressionner et soutint le regard embrasé d’Hangeng. Celui-ci se rendit compte avec frustration que le Gouverneur ne savait pas où se trouvait Heechul, alors il repartit dans la chambre, claquant la porte, et essayant de rationnaliser la situation. Il remarqua enfin, avec effroi, que l’une des grandes fenêtres était ouverte. Il s’en approcha doucement, regarda le paysage comme s’il voulait reconstituer un puzzle. Il voyait l’océan à perte de vue, et l’île d’Ima qui cassait l’horizon. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il comprit, il sentait même son odeur à l’embrasure de la fenêtre. Heechul était parti et les autres étaient impliqués. La panique céda sa place à la colère. Une colère rouge, brûlante, qui explosait dans sa poitrine. Un hurlement horrifiant s’éleva sur la côte, résonnant dans tout le château et dans toute la ville. Hangeng était passé par la fenêtre, rugissant, laissant place au monstre aux écailles écarlates de plus de soixante mètres de haut.

 

Perché au sommet de la falaise, il laissait éclater sa colère au point que les habitants de Lélio devaient plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour étouffer le bruit insupportable de ses cris qui faisaient trembler la terre. La peur avait gagné la cité et Leeteuk dut s’organiser, craignant le pire. Il monopolisa toute la garde pour évacuer la population et la mettre à l’abri dans les cavernes, sous le château, craignant que le Dragon Rouge ne décide de ravager la ville. Mais il n’en était rien, bien qu’en colère Hangeng se contentait d’attendre, car il sentait arriver, plus loin dans l’est, pas moins de trois dragons. Dans le calme mais avec la peur aux ventres, les habitants de Lélio quittèrent leurs maisons, jetant un œil inquiet sur le dragon qui guettait l’océan avant de faire volte face et de regarder un point précis vers l’est.

 

Ils arrivaient à grands mouvements d’ailes. Le Dragon Blanc était devant, décidé à regagner sa cité, suivi par un Dragon étincelant, d’une taille imposante, reflétant les rayons du soleil matinal. Le Dragon Noir était derrière, suivant ses compagnons avec nonchalance. Hangeng ne bougea pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent, les accueillant avec un grondement bien peu amical. Tous les trois se posèrent sur le sable, sans agressivité apparente. Le Dragon Rouge échangea un regard avec chacun d’entre eux avec impatience. Ils ne devaient pas rester au bord de la falaise, avec la plage en contrebas : ils étaient quatre et la zone était trop restreinte pour des monstres de leur taille, avec la cité derrière eux. Hangeng leur exposa sa stature, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était le plus large, le plus lourd et le plus haut d’entre eux. Le Dragon Blanc fit quelques pas vers lui avec prudence, sa longue queue caressant le sable. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Tandis que la population était enfin évacuée, Leeteuk assistait à ce spectacle, impuissant. Emu de revoir son seigneur sous sa forme majestueuse, il craignait cependant qu’il ne se retrouve à nouveau dominé par le dragon colérique qui lui avait fait tant de mal auparavant. Mais le jeune homme fut tout aussi impressionné par la présence de ces deux autres dragons qu’il ne connaissait pas : le Noir semblait tout aussi léger et agile que Heechul, et le Dragon d’Or dégageait au moins autant de force que Hangeng, il était moins monstrueux mais plus majestueux. Le Gouverneur ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

 

            Le Dragon Rouge se décida enfin à décoller, fondant sur les trois autres, la gueule tournée vers le Dragon Noir en premier, à la surprise générale :

— Tu me l’as pris, sale traître ! gronda-t-il, prêt à lui cracher un jet de flamme d’une violence extrême.

 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, car le Dragon d’Or fut plus rapide, donnant le premier coup de patte, envoyant Hangeng contre la paroi de la falaise, faisant trembler la cité.

— C’est à moi que tu as affaire ! siffla-t-il férocement. Tu as trahi notre race et nos vœux, il est temps de te remettre à ta place !

 

Hangeng se ressaisi et montra les crocs.

— Ainsi, Heechul, tu vas laisser les autres faire ton boulot !

 

Le Dragon Blanc ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Yunho s’était de nouveau jeté sur Hangeng dans un rugissement strident. Jaejoong attrapa Heechul par l’épaule et ils bondirent vers la cité en reprenant forme humaine pour ne pas gêner le combat. Mais cela n’empêchait pas Heechul d’hésiter à vouloir y prendre part. Peut-être pourrait-il raisonner Hangeng, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire un seul mot.

— Il est trop aveuglé par sa colère pour t’écouter, lui dit Jaejoong qui comprenait son désarroi.

 

Un duel acharné faisait rage sur la plage, jusque dans l’eau qui amortissait leur chute. L’avantage allait à celui qui était le plus vif, le plus résistant, car ils ne se contentaient pas d’utiliser leur feu : ils étaient trop proches l’un de l’autre. Un combat de tels monstres se réglait à coups de pattes et de queues, à coups de crocs et de griffes qui n’arrivaient pas, la plupart du temps, à percer les écailles. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se battaient. Hangeng était d’un naturel combatif et provocateur, plusieurs fois il avait tenté de renverser la domination du Dragon d’Or et prendre sa place comme chef du clan. Mais Yunho n’en était pas moins puissant et implacable : il n’avait aucun mal à maîtriser son camarade, et c’était pour cette raison qu’il était celui qui devait en finir avec cette histoire. De ses yeux humains, Leeteuk comprenait que ce combat était différent des fois où il a vu le Dragon Rouge s’en prendre au Dragon Blanc. Heechul était fort et agile, mais plus frêle, bien qu’imposant lui-même, il lui avait très difficile d’encaisser les coups d’Hangeng alors que le Dragon d’Or ne chancelait même pas. La terre tremblait, le ciel grondait, mais il n’y avait aucun nuage. Les rugissements résonnaient à des kilomètres à la ronde.

— Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il faut faire, murmurait Heechul d’une voix tremblante. Il ne faut pas lui faire de mal.

— Ne le regarde pas, le rassura Jaejoong en le serrant contre lui.

— Je n’aurais pas pu lever la main sur lui une nouvelle fois. Il ne va pas bien, il ne se maîtrise pas.

— Laisse Yunho lui remettre les idées en place.

 

Heechul savait pourtant que c’était la seule solution, le Dragon Rouge aurait provoqué le combat quoi qu’ils auraient décidé de faire. Il avait acquis Lélio par la violence, il devait partir de la même manière. Mais le Dragon Blanc n’avait pas oublié l’appel au secours de son compagnon. Son débat intérieur prit fin lorsque, dans un bruit assourdissant, Hangeng frappa le Dragon d’Or avec un jet de flamme dont la chaleur fut ressentie jusque dans les galeries caverneuses où la population de Lélio se terrait. Son adversaire en perdit l’équilibre et le Dragon Rouge lui donna un coup de pattes arrières dans le  poitrail. Yunho fut envoyé à des centaines de mètres plus loin, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. Jaejoong lâcha Heechul, le regard noir. Une aura sombre entourait son corps et Hangeng tourna sa tête monstrueuse vers lui. Aucun des deux n’était impressionné par l’autre

— N’essaie surtout pas de me mettre en colère ou c’est moi qui te ferais ravaler ton orgueil ! s’écria le Dragon Noir d’une voix rocailleuse, comme s’il était prêt à reprendre sa forme originelle.

— Alors, siffla le Dragon Rouge en direction d’Heechul qui soutenait son regard avec fermeté. Comment appelle-t-on ta trahison de cette nuit ?

— Ma trahison ? répéta le Dragon Blanc. Tu parles de ce moment où j’ai laissé ma faiblesse l’emporter ? Ma trahison n’a d’égale que la tienne qui m’a condamné à être emprisonné dans mon propre corps. Tu aurais pu m’emmener depuis le début auprès du Dragon Noir pour me soigner, tu ne l’as pas fait. Toi qui prétends m’aimer, pendant deux ans tu m’as laissé dans cet état, et tu me parles de ma trahison ? Peu importe combien tu me diras que tu m’aimes, ta manière de me traiter m’est plus que douloureuse !

— Alors m’aurais-tu menti cette nuit-là ? gronda le Dragon Rouge.

— Je n’aime pas certaines choses dont tu es capable, je n’aime pas ce que la colère fait de toi, alors ne t’attends pas à ce que je te laisse continuer à faire ce qu’il te chante !

— Tu n’aimes pas hein.

 

La fureur du Dragon Rouge semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme, et si Jaejoong et Heechul ne se décidaient pas à se transformer, ils risquaient leur vie dans la seconde. Cependant, entre temps, le Dragon d’Or s’était relevé et sa gueule se referma sur le cou d’Hangeng qui ne l’avait pas vu venir. D’une force exceptionnelle, Yunho l’éloigna de la falaise et le coucha brutalement dans la mer qui leur arrivait à peine aux chevilles sur cette plage. Ce fut à cet instant que le combat changea de tournure, car le Dragon Rouge n’arrivait pas une seule fois à reprendre le dessus. Il recevait plus de coups qu’il n’en donnait, et il devait même se protéger avec ses ailes, en vain. Sa fureur en réalité était épuisée, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Yunho pour qu’il ne le frappe moins fort, bien au contraire. Il crachait des flammes ardentes sur la tête d’Hangeng, si bien qu’Heechul commença à craindre pour son amant malgré leur discussion qui avait été ferme et dénuée de tout sentiment. Jaejoong dut le serrer à nouveau contre lui pour le retenir d’intervenir.

 

Couché, accablé, le Dragon Rouge avait perdu mais il n’abandonnait pas. Yunho n’avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas arrêter tant que son adversaire n’était pas mis hors d’état de nuire. Ses entrailles ne se remplirent pas de feu sacré, mais d’une charge électrique puissante et unique. En un seul coup, il ouvrit grand la gueule et laissa échapper un éclair mille fois supérieur à celui d’un orage, percutant le poitrail de Dragon Rouge, lui perçant les écailles et traversant son large corps. Hangeng hurla, non pas de colère, mais d’une douleur qu’il n’avait jamais connue auparavant, sous le regard d’effroi d’Heechul. Yunho souffla, sachant le combat enfin terminé, et il regarda son adversaire tomber dans l’eau. Gravement blessé, Hangeng reprit forme humaine et commença à couler. Le Dragon d’Or l’attrapa entre ses serres et le déposa sur le sable sec tandis que Heechul se précipitait vers eux en toute hâte. Les yeux noyés de larmes, il prit Hangeng dans ses bras et il le serra contre lui. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu’il était encore conscient, mais la blessure qui lui perçait la poitrine avait tâché ses vêtements de sang.

— Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il d’une voix faible.

— Je ne voulais pas qu’on en arrive jusque là, si seulement tu t’étais résigné à partir…

— Quelle importance puisque tu me hais.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, je n’ai jamais dit que je te haïssais. Malgré tout, cela fait une éternité que je t’aime et je t’aimerai encore pour une éternité, répondit Heechul dont les larmes coulaient jusque sur le bout de son nez.

— Alors j’ai failli, soupira Hangeng tristement. J’ai provoqué le déclin de notre race n’est-ce pas ? J’ai rompu l’équilibre, il va falloir me sceller…

 

Il semblait regretter terriblement, mais comme à chaque fois, il ne se rendait compte de ses erreurs qu’après les avoir commises. Toute colère avait disparu et il ne restait plus que la douleur. Il répondait aux caresses d’Heechul du bout des doigts, d’un toucher emprunt d’un incommensurable chagrin. Sa blessure n’était rien comparée à cela.

— Non, nous allons trouver une solution, nous aurions dû nous en inquiéter plus tôt et trouver la source du problème et tu redeviendras comme avant.

— Comme avant cela fait si longtemps que je peine à m’en souvenir. J’ai retrouvé momentanément ma quiétude, mais je vais de nouveau perdre le contrôle sitôt que mes forces reviendront.

— Tu vas mettre du temps à guérir, intervint Yunho qui les regardait gracieusement de sa haute taille de dragon. Et j’interdis à Jaejoong de te soigner. Je t’emmène avec moi sur l’île d’Ima immédiatement, n’oublie pas que tu dois être puni. Heechul reprend les rênes de Lélio et il aura fort à faire avec l’aide de Jae, je vais m’occuper de ton cas, ce sera moins caressant, je te montrerai mon affection à ma façon.

 

Jaejoong jeta un regard désespéré au Dragon d’Or qui venait d’insinuer que sa place était à Lélio alors que lui rentrerait à Ima avec Hangeng, et cela ne l’enchantait guère.

— Et je vais attendre encore combien d’années avant de te revoir ? chuchota-t-il.

— Ne sois pas égoïste, répondit le dragon sèchement. Puisque nous allons tous nous retrouver bien vite. J’ai d’autres priorités à cet instant.

 

Jaejoong rougit de colère mais ne répondit pas. Heechul dut laisser Yunho prendre Hangeng dans ses serres avant de s’envoler vers le large sans même prendre le temps de dire au revoir. A genoux sur le sable, Heechul regardait la plage qui avait souffert du combat. Beaucoup d’arbres étaient couchés, les traces des deux monstres étaient marquées sur le sables : des trous, des amas de terre retournée, des brûlures.

— Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? demanda-t-il à Jaejoong.

— Nous nous sommes éloignés, reposés sur nos terres, nous avons arrêté de poser des questions.

— Votre Majesté ! s’écria la voix de Leeteuk au loin, qui descendait l’escalier de pierre qui longeait la falaise.

 

Il courait le plus rapidement qu’il pouvait pour s’arrêter à quelques mètres d’Heechul qui se releva lentement. Avec émotion, le Gouverneur regardait son roi qui lui souriait. C’était fini : celui qui avait terrorisé Lélio était parti, le dragon de la paix était de nouveau le maître de son royaume. Heechul se rapprocha de lui et l’enlaça, heureux de le retrouver. Les civils commençaient à sortir de leur cachette. Certains s’approchaient prudemment du bord de la falaise pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Des cris de joie retentirent : le Dragon Rouge avait disparu, et leur roi tant aimé était debout, souriant, répondant à leurs signes.

— Je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout redeviendra comme avant, dit-il d’une voix qui résonna de manière surnaturelle. Car en fait, rien ne sera comme avant. Ce sera mieux, vous apprendrez à connaître les miens, à savoir pourquoi vous avez vécu dans la peur tout ce temps alors que vous ne risquiez rien. Je me rends compte que j’ai négligé les anciens savoirs, cela ne vous a pas protégé pour autant.

 

Il se tourna vers Jaejoong qui prit sa forme originelle sous la stupeur des humains.

— Vous ne devez pas craindre les Dragons Sacrés, reprit Heechul. Le Dragon Noir est celui qui m’a soigné, le Dragon d’Or est l’aîné de notre race, et d’autres encore sont à venir. Si le Dragon Rouge a perdu le contrôle, c’est que nous n’avions pas été capables de rétablir l’équilibre. Lélio deviendra le point central des interactions entre humains et Dragons Sacrés.

 

Même s’ils n’en comprenaient pas tout le sens, les citadins applaudirent leur roi et l’acclamèrent encore plus. Un craquement sonore interrompit la liesse, mettant en alerte les deux Dragons Sacrés. Une forme gigantesque sortit de la forêt qui longeait le sud de la cité. Un autre dragon s’était envolé au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Il faisait à peine quarante mètres de haut et ses écailles étaient vertes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Dragon Noir, puis sur Heechul, qui paraissait être soudainement rassuré. Le nouveau venu s’envola vers eux, rapetissant à vue d’œil : il avait l’air de moins en moins effrayant, voletant en zigzag. Il faisait à présent pas plus de trois mètres et il taquinait le Dragon Noir en tournant autour de sa tête, quand enfin il se posa sur la plage, terminant sa transformation. A la surprise de Leeteuk, ce n’était pas un homme qui lui faisait face, mais une jeune femme au visage rond illuminé par un grand sourire. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Heechul dans un rire.

— Quel bonheur de te retrouver !

— Sunny, que fais-tu ici ? demanda le Dragon Blanc en souriant tandis que Jaejoong reprenait forme humaine à son tour.

— Yunho a lancé l’appel de la réunion cette nuit, répondit-elle en le lâchant pour enlacer l’autre dragon. Il y a un problème avec Hangeng ?

 

Elle n’attendit pas la réponse et se tourna vers Leeteuk qui était encore paralysé sous l’étonnement. Heechul dut le secouer un peu pour que, ensemble, ils remontent dans la cité pour finir d’apaiser les esprits. Le Dragon Blanc présenta Jaejoong, le Dragon Noir de la Nuit au souffle guérisseur, puis Sunny, le Dragon Vert des Forêts, protectrice de la nature. Elle était vive et espiègle, charmant d’un sourire les plus sceptiques à l’idée d’accueillir d’autres dragons. Sous sa forme originelle elle utilisait rarement sa taille maximale car elle ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer dans les bois. Elle pouvait réduire sa taille de dragon à celle d’un petit lézard, se faufilant dans les buissons. Peut-être que les habitants de Lélio l’eurent croisée une fois dans leur vie sans savoir qui elle était, mais elle vivait principalement dans une grande forêt au nord-est du royaume de Lélio, au-delà encore de la Forêt des Petits qu’elle connaissait bien. Peu à peu les habitants regagnèrent leurs maisons, se réjouissant de voir leur ville encore intacte.

 

**xXx**

 

            Le Dragon d’Or arriva sur l’île d’Ima, déposant avec délicatesse le corps immobile d’Hangeng à même le sol, non loin des vagues. Il ne saignait plus mais la blessure était toujours aussi vive et elle l’empêchait de se mouvoir. Yunho reprit forme humaine et s’assit à côté de lui en soupirant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu va me faire ? demanda Hangeng.

— Te ramener à Fire où tu seras mieux loti que sur cette plage, mais j’attends quelqu’un d’abord. Heechul aura une semaine pour apaiser la cité que tu as effrayée.

— Je ne leur ai rien fait, coupa le Dragon Rouge.

— Encore heureux, répliqua Yunho. Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, tu mériterais de rester deux ans dans le coma de la même façon que tu as laissé Heechul.

— Alors il faut me sceller.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, on trouvera bien une solution. Ça ne changera rien à ton caractère insupportable mais au moins tu ne sombreras plus dans une folie bestiale.

 

Hangeng ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il était allongé, les bras en croix, gravement blessé mais pas au point d’en perdre la vie. Il venait de se prendre une raclée comme rarement il en avait pris et il savait qu’il l’avait méritée, et il ne parvenait pas une seconde à s’imaginer devenir un dragon paisible. Il avait toujours eu un esprit volcanique, la guerre était son élément, mais il préférait lorsqu’il pouvait maîtriser ses humeurs. S’en prendre aussi violemment à Heechul n’avait jamais fait partie de ses plans.

— La terre des Dragons Sacrés est trop pénible pour moi, car trop paisible, ajouta-t-il tristement. Y a-t-il seulement eu une fois quelqu’un de suffisamment fort pour se mesurer à nous ? Ma raison d’être n’était que vouée à errer sur les volcans du nord, préparant les humains qui étaient sous ma protection à un combat qu’ils ne connaîtraient jamais. Heechul est la Paix, moi la Guerre, et rester seul à ne rien faire a fait de moi notre propre ennemi. Tu veilles sur le Jour, Jaejoong sur la Nuit. Sunny protège les Forêt, et le Dragon Bleu la Mer. Personne ne nous attaque alors de quoi devons-nous nous défendre ? Ma naissance est un leurre, je commence à comprendre pourquoi j’ai perdu la raison.

— Tu n’es pas qu’un maître de la guerre, Hangeng, répondit Yunho. Tu es aussi le garant de notre paix.

— Là tu te fous de ma gueule, tu ferais mieux de te taire, siffla le Dragon Rouge.

 

Un jet d’eau sortit de la mer et retomba violemment sur le visage d’Hangeng.

— Montre un peu de respect envers celui qui t’a vaincu, coupa la voix d’une femme qui sortit de l’eau.

 

Grande et fine, ses longs cheveux voletant au vent, elle portait une longue tunique bleue par-dessus un pantalon noir. Son corps n’était pas mouillé alors même qu’il venait juste d’apparaître au milieu des vagues. Victoria était le sixième Dragon Sacré, habituellement aussi grande que ses congénères, avec des écailles bleues, des pattes palmées pour faciliter sa nage. Le Dragon Bleu était celui qui différait le plus des autres, préférant évoluer dans l’eau que voler. Il était également le seul à ne pas pouvoir cracher du feu, mais plutôt de l’eau dont la température pouvait varier.

— Te voir dans cet état me fait de la peine mon frère, dit-elle. C’est donc si grave au point que nous devons tous nous réunir après des siècles de solitude ?

— Ça change de la routine, ce n’est pas plus mal, plaisanta Yunho.

— Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? marmonna Hangeng dont le coup d’eau envoyé par sa sœur n’avait pas arrangé l’humeur.

— Nous partons pour Fire, reprit le Dragon d’Or en se levant, rejoindre les humains que tu as trop souvent négligés. Les autres nous rejoindront plus tard, et nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire de toi.

 

Sans attendre, il reprit sa forme originelle, attrapant Hangeng entre ses doigts. Victoria, elle, ne prit pas la peine de se transformer, préférant s’accrocher à lui. Fire n’était pas si loin, ils y seraient rapidement.

 


End file.
